Big Time Revenge
by TributeRusher
Summary: Aquel niño que se le fue despojada su infancia, ha regresado 13 años más tarde al lugar donde tuvo el mejor, pero también el peor verano de su vida. Kendall no vino a perdonar, sino a vengar la muerte de su padre. "Para los heridos, la auténtica satisfacción se encuentra en dos caminos: el perdón absoluto o la venganza mortal. Esta historia no es acerca del perdón" [KOGAN/JARLOS]
1. Infancia

**_Holu :3 Esta es mi primera historia de Big Time Rush. Algún día dije que escribiría una y henos aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que decir pero seré breve. Primero respecto a la historia: estaba hablando con un friend (tu sabes quién si lo estás leyendo) y se me ocurrió una idea. Quizá vean similitudes con el programa televisivo Revenge, ya que lo quise adaptar. Sin embargo quiero que la historia sea un tanto diferente. Aclaro que es una especie de adaptación. Segunda: el rango de T irá incrementando conforme a la historia. Tercera: agradezco y dedico esta historia con lo más grande de mi corazón a _**_Feurs __**Mi Sensei Rey del Kogan ya que ha sido un gran amigo para mí y me ha enseñado el camino de estos Fics, además de que me apoya en muchas cosas :) [I luv ya **__Feurs__**]. Les dedico esta historia a mis revengers favoritos **__Chris __**y **__Luis__**, cuando lo escribo me acuerdo de ustedes. A mi muy linda esposa **__Dany__**, a mi sister fandomistica **__Sandy __**y a **__Fanny**, mi prometida que conoció mis Fics hace poco**__**! Sin más por el momento, bienvenidos a esta historia :D**_

* * *

_"La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno" -_Walter Scott

* * *

**_-_**Esta casa es la mejor que podría conseguir en el verano. Los dueños murieron hace unos cuantos años en un accidente automovilístico, sin embargo en su testamento se planteó que la casa se vendería en una cifra elevada. Nadie la ha comprado por el mismo problema de muy alto precio... - explicó la agente inmobiliaria, que rondaba de unos treinta años.

**_-_**Quiero dar un recorrido si no es molestia.

**_-_**Por supuesto que no, señor Knight. A eso hemos venido - el joven Knight salió directamente al porche.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta trasera y una oleada de familiaridad sacudió su cuerpo. El porche, intacto e igual que años atrás. Camino hasta un barandal de madera que había en el porche y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos un grabado sobre la madera con cuatro letras: "F+K+K+J"

Ahogó un suspiro, una lágrima. Algo añoraba. Regresar a esa casa sólo hacia abrir viejas heridas profundas sobre la piel, avivaba esos dolorosos recuerdos que alguna vez fueron especiales.

«Tengo que ser más fuerte que mis verdaderos sentimientos» se recordó y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**_Hace 13 años_**

-Mamá, papá quiero salir a la playa - grito el pequeño niño ojiverde de 10 años. Tenía lista una cubeta con utensilios para jugar sobre la arena. Tenía puesto un bañador y una camisa.

-Tranquilo Kendall - musitó la señora German. Sonreía por ver a su pequeño Rubio jugar por todos los rincones de la casa nueva. Toda madre veía a su hijo como a un bebé, sin embargo Francis a pesar de tener 10 años, disfrutaba cada minuto de su infancia como si fuera el último chocolate más exquisito del mundo.

-Vamos querida, tenemos que pisar estas nuevas tierras y familiarizarnos - grito Kent para que su esposa Jennifer la escuchara, el tan parecido a Francis pero con muchos años de diferencia, tomo a su hijo de diez años y lo elevo Para colocarlo sobre sus hombros.

Aquel niño angelical reía muy fuerte, pero su risa provoca sonrisas a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor.

-No se vayan sin mí... - gritó la mujer desde la cocina que llevaba un bebe dentro de su vientre de siete meses.

-Oh querida, ¿que llevas ahí? - preguntó el señor Knight al ver que su esposa llevaba entre las manos una canasto con comida.

-Ya sabes que con el embarazo tengo mucho apetito - dijo la madre del rubio.

-Pero la playa esta ni cerca, mami - dijo Francis seriamente.

-No puede ser que mi hijo de diez años comprenda tantas cosas - exclamó el padre. Comenzó a reír por el tono en que su hijo había dicho aquella frase. Los tres salieron de la casa playera más envidiable de toda la zona costera.

Tenía un porche donde se apreciaba todo el pie de playa, había una silla colúmpiable para sentarse y disfrutar de un atardecer donde los colores eran un conjunto de colores cálidos en explosión.

El trío familiar corrieron hasta pie de playa. Francis estaba deseando tocar el agua con sus pies, y cuando su piel hizo contacto con el agua de mar. Se estremeció.

Estaba tan helada que la temperatura corporal provocaba dolor en los huesos de ambos tobillos. Jennifer German se quedó en otro lado, puesto que el embarazo provocaba que su sistema inmunológico estuviera débil. Kent tomó a su pequeño "clon" de la mano ya que gritaba por las frías aguas.

-Tranquilo Francisco, sólo imagínate que el agua está muy caliente. Y entierra tus dedos en la arena que hay debajo, así se te quitara el frío - dijo el papá y Francis muy obediente acató las órdenes de su padre.

Después de unos segundos, el frío había desaparecido por completo.

-Oh, papá ya no hace frío - exclamo con toda la alegría que un niño de diez años pudiera expresar.

Ambos se metieron por completo al mar, por supuesto hasta donde Francis pudiera tocar el fondo.

-Papá ya me quiero salir, hace mucho frío - grito Francis creyendo que su voz no se escucharía.

* * *

-Cariño, ¿te acuerdas que mencione acerca de convertirme en socio de una empresa? - preguntó Kent, tratando de insinuarle a su esposa una increíble noticia. Tenía a Francis dormido placenteramente en su regazo. Estaban en la espaciosa sala, conviviendo como familia, pero el pequeño rubio no logró luchar contra el desgaste de energía que había tenido aquel día.

-Ah, fue antes de mudarnos... claro que me acuerdo - contestó Jennifer dándole un mordisco al bizcocho de chocolate que tenía en una mano.

-Pues lo seré en Taylor Companies.

-¡Oh cielos, eso es maravilloso cariño! - exclamó Jennifer levantándose del sillón a duras penas por el vientre de ocho meses de embarazo y le dió un abrazo a su esposo.

-Tengo que confesar que ya lo era, sino esta impresionante casa no hubiera sido posible de conseguir.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque mis "Jefes" viven en la mansión solariega de al lado.

-¡Eso es... - esta vez la señora German se quedó sin palabras que formular. Eran tantas cosas que procesar -... Fantástico!

* * *

-Vamos hijo, antes de que el agua se ponga más fría - tomo de la mano a su hijo y lo llevo hasta el pie de playa como solía hacerlo casi todos los días de aquel verano.

-Pero yo quiero construir castillos de arena contigo, papá - dijo con puchero.

-Bien, construiremos castillos inmensos de arena. - prometió Kent apoyandose en cuclillas y tomando de los hombros a Francis.

Cuando se encontraban formando en la playa un castillo de arena, o un intento al menos, apareció lo que quizá mejoró el verano del niño rubio ojiverde: Hortense Mitchell.

Fue increíble como a ambos se les iluminó la cara. Un par de niños de diez años con amor a primera vista. Francis elevó la vista hacia el niño de piel clara y suave, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, hoyuelos marcados al sonreír. Muchos lo creerán estúpido, pero el primer amor siempre será fuerte en los corazones de los enamorados, que nunca lo olvidarán de quien fue el causante de que el amor creciera en sus vidas.

Hortense miraba hacia la arena, su madre Joanna Mitchell lo conducía por la playa tomado de su mano. La mirada que alguna vez estuvo hacia la blanca y fina arena, se elevó para cruzarla con la de Francis. Parecieran como si fueran polos magnéticos opuestos.

Se paralizaron al intercambiar las dulces y angelicales miradas que poseían.

-¡Mira mami, otro niño de mi edad! - señaló Hortense a Francis y jaló a su madre para llegar hasta él.

Y llego hasta sentarse a su lado.

-¡Hola, me llamo Hortense! ¿Y tú? - se hablaban como viejos amigos.

-Francis - intercambiaron una primera sonrisa entre ellos. Los corazones palpitaban por atracción, aunque a esa edad no estuvieran enterados de lo que en realidad es el amor. Como aquellos adultos que alguna vez habían observado, estrecharon sus manos -. Oye, ¿Hortense no es un nombre un poco raro? - la inocencia de Francis hizo que formulara esa pregunta.

-Uhm, si no me gusta mi nombre - dijo Hortense

Kent se puso de pie y estrechó la mano con Joanna.

-Kent.

-Joanna, un placer. Vaya, ustedes son los nuevos residentes de la zona.

-Sí, pero sólo por este verano, quizá. Aún no está decidido.

-Ojalá se queden, ya veo que mi Logan hizo un nuevo amigo.

-¿Logan? - pregunto Francis -. ¿Quién es Logan?

-Así me dicen, como no me gusta mi nombre...

-Wow, ¿entonces te podré decir Logie? - preguntó Francis muy emocionado.

-¡Sí!

Y ahí fue cuando una gran amistad empezó a nacer. En menos de dos semanas, ya eran los mejores amigos e inseparables. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

* * *

-¡Logie! - corrió Francis hasta la casa de su amigo, una noticia traía para el moreno.

Logan abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con el rubio ante la puerta de entrada.

-Mi hermana ya nació, han llegado a mi casa.

En automático tomo a Logie de la mano y lo jalo hasta su casa. Quería que conociera al segundo miembro de la familia German.

La primera oleada de electricidad camino desde la mano de Logan. Era de sus primeras sensaciones de amor que experimentaba el moreno, empero no era el único que sentía tales emociones. Cuando ambos entraron a la casa de la familia German, Logie observaba cada rincón. Era tan inmensa para él.

Entonces Francis condujo a su mejor amigo aún tomado de la mano hasta la planta de arriba. Logie sonrió por ver a la señora German con una bebé recién nacida envuelta en mantas rosas entre sus brazos. Francis se unió a su momento familiar y Logie espero en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo por ver a su amigo tan feliz.

-Ven Logan... ya eres como de la familia - le dijo Jennifer, y Logan no pudo contener las ganas de unirse a su otra familia.

* * *

-Prométeme que guardáremos estas piedras en el cofre - pidió Francis a su amigo.

Ambos se encontraban cavando un pozo. Aquella mañana habían jugado en la playa, y se encontraron con unas gemas de color azul celeste en la arena. Eran dos gemas del tamaño de un pulgar, eran diminutas pero que algún día tendrían el potencial de convertirse en un collar o una pulsera.

El cofre era de madera, y el par de amigos había grabado con algo filoso el signo de infinito y sus iniciales. Juraron qué su amistad duraría hasta el final de sus días (aunque sabemos que a esa temprana edad podían sentir confusiones, sin embargo creían que ya era amor). Abrieron la pequeña caja de madera y guardaron las gemas. Cerraron el cofre, lo colocaron al fondo del pozo y lo taparon con arena hasta que quedó totalmente cubierto.

-Y simbolizada que nuestra amistad durará. Y después nos haremos un collar o algo así para recordar nuestro verano - propuso Francis.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Por lo más sagrado? ¿Por el meñique?

-Por el meñique - entrelazaron sus meñiques. Era su nueva forma de prometer cosas que juraron que jamás romperían.

* * *

Francis jugaba con sus carritos en la sala, había una fuerte tormenta allí fuera. Los rayos asustaban al niño, cada vez que se escuchaba el rugir de los cielos, Francis sobresaltaba y soltaba sus carritos.

Katie German lloraba desde los brazos de su madre. Su madre estaba sentada sobre el sofá con Katie de seis meses entre sus brazos. ¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo, la familia German se quedó definitivamente a vivir en esa zona costera!

-Tranquilo, Francis. Es sólo una tormenta - trató de tranquilizar a su hijo. Kent no se encontraba en casa, pero no tardaba en llegar.

Prendió la TV y estaba en el canal del noticiero. Y no eran tan buenas que digamos...

-_Un avión a impactado contra un edificio. Se reportan alrededor de trece muertos y cinco gravemente heridos. Ahora mismo las autoridades tratan de descubrir al culpable atrás de este ataque terrorista..._

Jennifer apagó la televisión al instante que comenzaron a mostrar las impactantes escenas del accidente aéreo.

Se alarmó, ¿quién no se alarmaría con tal noticia?

Entonces Kent entro a la casa mojado y agitado. Estaba asustado y acelerado.

-Jennifer, quiero que tú y Katie se vayan ahora mismo del país - dijo Kent entregándole una maleta pequeña con unos documentos falsos.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Jennifer poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-He sido si chivó expiatorio. Nos arrastraran al infierno a todos por igual. Sus boletos las llevarán a Francia, ¡Váyanse ya!

-¡Oh Cielos!

-¡Jennifer, veté ya! - grito el padre por desesperación.

-¿Y Francis?

-¡Querida, por favor llegarán en menos de treinta minutos!

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de tomar ropa. Jennifer sólo cubrió a Katie con una manta para salir hacia el taxi que las esperaba.

-¡Mami, que pasa! - gritó Francis llorando.

-Cuando seas grande lo comprenderás - su madre le dio un dulce beso en la cima de su cabeza. Las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, no podía controlar sus emociones en esos precisos momentos -. Te amo Francis German.

Y salió por la puerta principal con su hija de seis meses en brazos.

-¡Mami! - grito Francis, llorando desconsoladamente. Su padre lo abrazo y lo cargo a su hijo en brazos.

-Todo saldrá bien... - susurró el padre, teniendo esperanzas de que salieran del país intactas.

Espero quince minutos exactamente, el tiempo necesario para que su esposa e hija llegarán al aeropuerto. Tenía otra maleta con varias cosas para su hijo para él. Se colocó la mochila en sus hombros y cargo a Francis. Caminó a prisa pero los agentes federales fueron más rápidos.

Arribaron a la casa e iban a arrebatar contra Kent, empero no lo hicieron a causa de Francis.

-¡Denos al niño! - exclamó un agente arrebatando a Francis de Kent.

Otros agentes derribaron a Kent y el hijo pudo observar como lo esposaban contra el suelo.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! - gritaba El Niño con una mano extendida a dirección de su padre. No paraba de llorar -. ¡PAPI!

-¡FRANCIS!

Y sacaron a Francis de la casa, llevándolo a custodia de Servicios Infantiles. El Niño puedo ver a una pareja, una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello oscuro entrecano, fue lo único que logró ver antes de que lo metieran a una camioneta.

En ese momento, se le vio despojada la feliz infancia a aquel niño que disfrutaba de su familia y mejor amigo: Logie.

* * *

-Francis, es hora de que te despidas de Hortense - anunció la trabajadora social. Logie lloraba mucho, Francis lloraba. No podía creer que ya no tenía nada.

Francis abrazó a su mejor amigo y primer amor. Se soltó a llorar.

A dos niños les habían quebrantado el corazón.

-¡No me quiero ir! - gritaba Francis.

Eso hacia llorar más a Logie.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Francis - decía la trabajadora.

Los brazos de los niños se pusieron fuertes, no se querían soltar. No sabía lo que en realidad sentía Logie por Francis, y viceversa.

Después de varios minutos, Francis ya se estaba despidiendo de su amigo. Estaba a punto de subirse al automóvil de la trabajadora social e irse de una vez por todas.

Logie corrió hasta el carro con algo entre las manos.

-Francis... nuestras gemas - le entregó una al ojiverde con lágrimas en sus ojos y la voz cortada -. Por siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por siempre... - una última vez enredaron sus meñiques y se abrazaron -. Te quiero Logie...

Poco a poco vio Logie como el carro donde iba Francis se alejaba. Logie estaba quebrantado. Todas esas emociones son las que experimenta un adolescente, pero el golpe había sido muy duro...

-Adiós Francis... - agitó la mano hacia el carro el movimiento.

* * *

**_Hoy_**

Observó la playa y la vendedora de bienes inmuebles apareció en el porche.

-¿Y bien, qué opina?

-La compro.

-Ah, eso es fantástico... Traeré el papeleo y le indicare sus mensualidades.

-La compro tal y como es su precio completo - dijo Kendall Knight, La nueva identidad de aquel niño que alguna vez se llamó Francis German.

«Es hora de que paguen» pensó viendo fijamente hacia la mansión solariega de la familia más prestigiosa de Los Ángeles: la familia Taylor.

* * *

_**Muchos recuerdos :) y este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :D me gustaría ver sus comentarios.**_

_**-Josué, TributeRusher**_


	2. Primer Contacto

**_Holo :D ¿Cómo empiezo? Bueno, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS Review, sinceramente nunca creí que la historia tendría buena recepción y sus comentarios fueron lo mejor de lo mejor :3 quiero agradecer a _**_I Love KL__**, **__the-creme-de-la-crop__**, **__An-Evil-Smile__**, **__Just K0gan__**, **__VictoriaDvalosBTR__**, **__Angy__**, **__FeaturingKogan__**, **__KoganIsUntouchable__**, **__BelieveInJPKS__**, **__loganeitor96**, **Luis**, **Naty__**. Este capítulo es para ustedes :3**_

* * *

Kendall levantó la fina sábana que cubría cada mueble de la casa. Era un tanto duro para sus recuerdos estar desenterrando el pasado. Pero tenía un propósito: venganza. Era por lo único que estaba allí.

Por un momento se detuvo en seco. Estaba cargando una caja de inmobiliario con algunas pertenecías que traía de su antiguo hogar.

La familia más adinerada de toda la costa de Los Ángeles eran los Taylor. ¿Pero cómo se acercaría a su círculo social? Podría tener millones de dólares, sin embargo lo difícil era entrar al castillo para atacarlo desde adentro.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y regresó a lo que dejó de hacer. Solamente sacó las cajas del camión de mudanzas y las dejó regadas por todo el área de la casa. Quiso tomar un descanso y añorar los viejos tiempos, sin embargo sólo se hacía daño a sí mismo.

Era un efecto que tenía Kendall desde el suceso que sacudió su vida entera: sentarse en algún lugar tranquilo a revivir los momentos que añoraba con todo su corazón.

Todo humano en su naturaleza es débil, y no pudo contener aquellas lágrimas que aguardaban en el interior de sus ojos. Cayeron por sus mejillas una por una, hasta que impactaban contra la tela de sus jeans.

Entonces recordó una cosa que tenía en su cofre con todos los datos acerca de la enorme conspiración contra el padre de Kendall, que a su vez provocó heridas colaterales que aún no han podido sanar del todo. Corrió hasta una de las numerosas cajas de cartón con sus pertenencias y buscó con desesperación aquel cofre donde estaba la ruta de su venganza.

Por fin en una de las cajas, encontró el cofre. Era un cofre pequeño, único en su clase de madera fina. Lo que en realidad importaba era el contenido del precioso y delicado cofre: fotos, evidencia, diarios de su padre cuando estuvo encerrado en prisión con todas las verdades.

Empero quizá el objeto que ha tenido más valor hasta la actualidad: Su gema azul, que hace tiempo había convertido en un collar.

La tomó con sus dedos, y la sostuvo la gema sobre la palma de su mano extendida. La admiró como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera ralentizado.

«Te quiero Logie...» recordó la última frase dirigida para su amigo. Esto fue el detonante a sus emociones.

Venció la tristeza, o al menos ocultó ese sentimiento. Se colocó su collar alrededor de su cuello y sintió que ese momento era especial.

Kendall nunca se había encontrado la oportunidad de colocarse la gema. Quería que fuera especial, pero en ese preciso momento necesita con ansias imaginar que Logan estaba con él.

Se levantó del sillón y escondió el collar debajo de su playera. No quería estar dentro de la casa, así que rápidamente se fue a colocar un bañador y salió al porche trasero de su casa y se relajó en la silla columpiable. Tenía un propósito:

Desde el balcón de la habitación principal de la familia Taylor, se podía ver la casa de Kendall. El rubio descubrió hacer un par de años que era la forma en que la reina de la comunidad, Hellen Taylor, vigilaba a su familia hace trece años.

No temía de que este fuese identificado, sus facciones han cambiado mucho a lo largo de trece años. Además de que recibió palizas y estuvo en cientos de peleas en la correccional.

Con la cabeza muy en alto, disimuló que apreciaba el paisaje que tenía frente a sus narices.

-Que empiece el espectáculo.

* * *

Hellen Taylor, una mujer de treinta y ocho años de edad, adinerada, atractiva para su edad. Su cuerpo era esbelto y siempre lo hacía lucir con vestidos y zapatos altos. Su piel era clara, y lo adornaba con joyas realmente hermosas. Su cabello era dorado, reluciente al igual que el sol y llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran azules. Los labios los tenía rosados y carnosos, pero ¿qué más se puede describir de tan impresionante belleza?

Hellen Taylor salió a su balcón para admirar las maravillas del océano, respirar la brisa del primer día de verano es lo que emocionaba a Hellen. Caminó hasta la barda del balcón y recorrió con su mirada cada metro cuadrado de su casa.

-¿No es impresionante la vista? - le preguntó Michael Taylor, el esposo multimillonario de la matriarca de la familia.

Era alto, cuarenta años de edad. Cabello negro y poseía una mirada potente. No hay mucho que describir de Michael Taylor, sin embargo tenía suerte de tener a su lado una mujer muy conservada para su edad. Aunque este no supiera apreciarlo.

Puso las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, Hellen se apartó de mala gana.

-Michael, ya te había comentado que no me agrada mucho la idea de que tengas que salir de negocios.

Desconfianza, era lo que había en esa extraña relación.

-Es sólo por el día de hoy. Lo prometo.

-Otra de tus mentiras, Michael. No hagas promesas que no cumplirás - y le dirigió esa sonrisa que caracterizaba a Hellen, una sonrisa de falsedad pura.

Michael entró de nuevo a la habitación para colocarse su reloj en la muñeca izquierda. Entonces fue cuando Hellen se encontró con la silueta de una persona sentada en el porche de la antigua casa.

-¡Michael! - exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No mencionaste que la casa iba a ser ocupada.

-No era el dueño, Hellen.

-No, pero pagaste para que no se vendiera en doce años...

-Esos doce años se han vencido.

Regresó su mirada hacia Kendall Knight.

-¿Y quién será el nuevo residente? - preguntó Michael acercándose a su "amada".

-Al parecer es un joven... Y se ve apuesto desde lo lejos.

-¿Crees que sea el nuevo amor de verano de nuestra hija? - insinuó Michael.

-No lo sé, pero no me convence del todo.

* * *

«Listo, primer contacto: realizado» pensó Kendall al ver a Hellen de reojo desde su lugar. Entonces se levantó y camino hasta el pie de playa con una toalla blanca en la mano. Tenía intenciones de meterse al océano y nadar un rato.

Sus pies tocaron por primera vez dentro de mucho tiempo, la arena húmeda de aquella playa. Cerró los ojos y disfruto el presente.

-¡Te las verás conmigo, muchacho apuesto! - exclamó una mujer atrayendo la atención del ojiverde. Era una mujer con el corto cabello castaño que poseía en punta. Kendall le sonrió -. Yo quería esta casa para mí. Iba a pelear por ella, pero dijeron que un joven multimillonario la compró.

Kendall soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes suerte de tener esa casa, muchacho.

-Mugas gracias - agradeció -. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kendall Knight y soy nuevo en la zona.

-Brooke Diamond.

Diamond. Diamond. Diamond... ¡Diamond!

* * *

_-¡No quiero ir a prisión! - gruñó el rubio que se encontraba con sus manos esposadas y siendo arrastrado por dos guardias._

_-Solo será por un tiempo... ¡Hasta qué cumplas 18 años...! - y el guardia soltó una carcajada. Francis odió de inmediato a los guardias que lo arrastraban por los pasillos._

_Tan sólo tenía catorce años y estaba siendo llevado a la correccional de menores. Según sus padres adoptivos habían incendiado su habitación, empezó era mentira. Los padres adoptivos querían deshacerse de Francis y encontraron la mejor manera de hacerlo. Lo culparon de comportamiento rebelde en varias ocasiones, de las cuales todas eran una total mentira._

_Lo encaminaron hasta la celda, donde pasaría sus cuatro años con posible compañía de su edad._

_Al estar frente a la puerta de aquella celda mugrienta. Había una litera, con un lavamanos y con un semi-muro cubriéndolos: un inodoro._

_-Celda, 2J. Aquí será tu pocilga - el guardia lo tenía agarrado del antebrazo con mucha fuerza. Lo empujó hacia adentro y lo soltó. Francis reprimió las ganas de llorar y entró a su celda. Le cerraron la puerta y quedo sólo._

_La celda no era como las otras, era un cuarto cerrado con una puerta. Nadie podía verlo, y eso lo hizo todo un tanto mejor._

_Los días en la correccional iban de mal en peor. Los primero días de la estancia de Francis fueron desagradables, ya que llegaron unos chicos mayores y lo amenazaban durante la hora del almuerzo._

_-¡Uy, miren chicos! ¡Es el que incendia la casa! - se burlaban los agresores. Lo amenazaban con golpearlo sino les daba su ración de comida._

_-¡Su padre, el terrorista de América!_

_-Él no era mi padre - gritaba, se sentía decepcionado desde el suceso._

_Francis no lo permitió, y desde ese día recibía una paliza._

_Un día regresó a su celda con un ojo morado. No había pasado ni la mitad de un año dentro de la correccional. Caminó hasta su cama y escondió la cara entre las almohadas. Sintió que abrieron la puerta de su celda y entró una persona._

_Después de tanto tiempo, Francis tuvo compañía. Era alto, apuesto, con cara de súper modelo, y cabello castaño brilloso y suave. Tenían la misma edad._

_«A este tipo lo golpearán por su apariencia» Pensó el rubio al estudiar a su compañero._

_-Yo quiero la litera de arriba - soltó el chico. Cruzo los brazos y opto una posición firme y recta._

_-Lo siento mucho, pero no lo permitiré. Llegue antes que tu - se defendió. El empezaba sa aprender como pelear, y posiblemente ganaría contra su compañero._

_-Tendré que golpearte para ganar esa litera - anunció el compañero._

_Un golpe a las costillas del chico. Francis conocía los puntos frágiles de las persona. Otro golpe. Cayeron al suelo, sus narices sangraban sin cesar. Rodaron cinco veces hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieron con la pelea._

_Detuvieron la hemorragia nasal con papel higiénico. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama de abajo y entre ellos hubo un incómodo silencio._

_-La cama de arriba es tuya, no debo ser así de abusivo. Lo siento - se disculpó._

_-Gracias, y discúlpame._

_-Soy James Diamond, un placer._

_-Me llamo Francis German - y estrecharon sus manos._

_-Tu padre fue..._

_-Sí, el mismo - entendió al instante._

* * *

Kendall regresó al presente. Ese recuerdo pasó muy rápido ante sus ojos. No podía creer que estaba tan cerca de su amigo fiel. Pero no debía dar un paso en falso, era muy peligroso para su misión. Aunque Kendall sabía que James era una persona en la cual podía confiar plenamente. Pero, ¿James estaría de acuerdo con el propósito de acabar con los Taylor?

-¿Y cómo te está pareciendo la ciudad? - preguntó Brooke.

-Excelente, la vista es lo mejor que tengo. Además aquí hay mucha tranquilidad.

-No esperes mucha paz, joven Knight.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tus vecinos, la familia Taylor, hace las mejores fiestas de alta sociedad en la mansión.

-Guau, es increíble - fingió sorpresa.

-Te los presentaré algún día, al igual que mi hijo.

-Muchas gracias señora Diamond. Eso me ayudaría a sentirme dentro de la comunidad.

-Tutéame. Bueno, tengo varias cosas que hacer. En retiro, Kendall. Fue un placer.

-El gusto es mío - contestó el ojiverde.

-Bienvenido a los Ángeles - esbozó una sonrisa, y la mujer siguió caminando.

Kendall arrojó la toalla a una parte de la arena que estaba seca y se metió a las frías aguas del mar. No le importó, y siguió nadando.

Después de un largo tiempo nadando en el mar, se metió a su casa descalzo y con el cabello mojado y alborotado. Al encontrarse con las cajas aún llenas de cosas personales, tomó la iniciativa de acomodarlas por toda la casa. Al fin y al cabo, era su nuevo "hogar".

* * *

Terminó extenuado, tomó una ducha caliente de veinte minutos y se vistió. Era hora de inspeccionar un poco su "cofre de la venganza".

Su cofre Estaba guardado bajo llave en una loseta suelta en el suelo de su habitación. La loseta estaba camuflajeada por el piso.

La loseta de madera se desprendió del piso y dejó a la vista el cofre. Lo agarró con ambas manos y lo llevo hasta su cama.

Con una llave especial, abrió el cofre y lo primero que encontró fue el diario de su padre dirigido a su hijo, que escribió durante su estancia en prisión.

Leyó cuidadosamente, desde la primera página.

_Querido Francis,_

_No busco perdón hacia la familia Taylor, ellos me arrebataron lo mejor que tenía en mi vida. No tengo idea de como comenzar, sin embargo yo te explicaré la verdadera historia de lo que en verdad ocurrió conmigo. Olvida todo lo que sabías de mí, ten presente los recuerdos agradables acerca de mí y desecha lo que te inculcaron los medios._

_Aquel día de la tormenta, cuando los agentes federales arribaron a nuestra casa, descubrí que me habían tomado como chivó expiatorio. La familia que considere como amistad durante años y que recientemente me había convertido en su socio, me traicionaron. Vi cómo te arrebatan de mi vida._

_Katie y tu madre están a salvo, o eso espero. Pero yo vengo aquí a narrarte la historia de traición. _

_No confíes en la familia Taylor._

Tocaron a la puerta, y Kendall guardo el cofre en su escondite. Probablemente era James, él es la única persona que conoce la nueva identidad de Kendall es James.

-Vamos Kendall, ábreme - reconoció su voz. Lucy Stone. Tenía la misma edad de Kendall, cabello negro, piel un poco morena y ojos castaños.

-La puerta está abierta, ¡pasa Lucy!

Bajo con tranquilidad las escaleras y se encontró a Lucy con una Tablet en la mano. Trabajaba con la familia Taylor como la organizadora de eventos y su asistente personal.

«Recuerda que sólo eres su amigo para entrar al castillo» Pensó Kendall. El defecto que poseía Lucy es que era muy envidiosa. Conoció a Kendall después de que regresara de Japón a los veintiuno. Su venganza ya estaba planeada desde que salió de la correccional.

Lucy tenía una botella de champagne en la otra mano.

-¿Y qué celebramos? - sonrió Kendall. Aprendió a fingir como el mejor actor de Hollywood.

Entrenó con un Sensei llamado Ryusei desde los dieciocho años. Salió de la correccional y fue cuando su deseo de venganza se avivo y creció como un fuego forestal incontrolable.

Un recuerdo impactó contra su cabeza como un accidente automovilístico.

* * *

_-Francis, era hora de que te vayas. ¿Estás listo? - preguntó el guardia en la puerta de su celda._

_-Una cosa más - le contestó. Ya tenía ropa puesta externa al mono gris de la correccional. Caminó hasta a almohada de su cama y dentro de la funda, estaba su gema. La guardo en el bolsillo de sus jeans._

_-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? - preguntó el guardia con una sonrisa. Esta vez el guardia que se encargaba de vigilar y trasladar a Francis era un hombre amable._

_-Mi primer amor... Larga historia._

_-Bueno salgamos de aquí._

_Encamino a Francis hasta que atravesó la reja de metal. Allí había una camioneta esperándolo. Pero ya no tenía a nadie. Llevaba una mochila negra en sus hombros, con las pocas cosas que le pertenecían._

_Reconoció a su tío, el señor García._

_De pronto, sentía mucha furia._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Por qué no me visitaste siquiera un maldito día?! ¡Mi único amigo se fue hace varios años y ustedes no se acordaron de mi!_

_-Tranquilo Francis - dijo serenamente el señor García._

_Francis mira hacia el interior de la camioneta y observo que su primo, Carlos, se encontraba allí._

_-Tu padre me dijo que te entregara esto el día de salieras de la correccional - y le entregó un cofre -. Allí está la evidencia de la conspiración._

_-¡¿Qué maldita conspiración?! ¡MI PADRE ES UN TERRORISTA, ESO ES LO QUE ES! No quiero nada de él... - terminó en un hilo de voz._

_-No, Francis. Escucha a tu padre a través de este tesoro._

_-Quiero hablar con él... - soltó._

_-Es imposible... Tu padre está muerto. Murió hace seis meses._

_Francis no sentía odio, era tristeza._

_El señor García le dio un abrazó a su sobrino, pero este no lloró._

_-Gracias, tío. Ya me voy... Hasta pronto - Francis estaba cortante con su actitud y simplemente se fue con el cofre entre las manos._

_-Ten esto último. Es el número de un Sensei de artes marciales._

_-¿Y para qué es esto?_

_-Espero que no lo hagas... Hasta pronto, Francis._

_Caminó y caminó por las calles, se puso la capucha de la chamarra. Guardó el cofre en la mochila y esta pesó un poco más. Encontró el teléfono público y depositó unas monedas. Marcó el número que le entregó su tío y contestó el tal Sensei._

_-¿Aló?_

_-Ryusei, soy hijo de Kent German..._

_-Ah, su padre me informo que vendría conmigo hace ocho años... ¿Estás listo para venir a Japón conmigo?_

_Tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y cristalinos por las lágrimas que se acumularon._

_-Estoy listo._

_-Un avión privado te estará esperando en dos horas. Apresúrate._

_ Durante el viaje, se permitió abrir el cofre por primera vez. Encontró varios diarios y leyó el primero._

_Olvidó todo lo de su padre, y decidió creer en su palabra. Ya que su lealtad era hacia su padre._

_La habitación tenía un estilo japonés. Francis estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, ya había llegado a la academia donde se entrenaría por un par de años._

_Entonces entro un señor de treinta y cinco años a la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño muy obscuro, casi negro. Ojos estirados y piel clara._

_-Así que tú eres Francis German._

_-Ese mismo._

_-¡Tu padre es un terrorista, un traidor a su patria! - la furia emanó de él y arremetió contra el Sensei._

_El Sensei fue más rápido. Le hizo una llave y tiró a Francis al suelo. Su cara estaba contra el piso y luchaba por quitarse a Ryusei de encima._

_-¡Mi padre no era ningún traidor!_

_-Terminaste de leer su primer diario, no es así._

_-¡Pelee como hombre!_

_-Decidiste creer en su palabra..._

_-¡Quítese de encima!_

_-No. Una mente enojada es una mente limitada, Francis. No me sirves con tu mentalidad llena de ira. Necesitas canalizar tu ira y eliminarla cuando hablen mal acerca de tu padre, sino todo tu esfuerzo y el tiempo no servirán de nada._

_Francis respiro profundamente tres veces y Ryusei le permitió levantarse._

_-Yo te enseñaré a pelear, a ser otra persona. Tu identidad de Francis German desaparecerá. Así que... ¿Cuál es tu propósito?_

_-Revancha._

* * *

-¿Si quieres ir? Me ayudarías mucho en mi futuro - continuo hablando Lucy. Kendall se perdió unos minutos acerca de la explicación de Lucy.

-¿A dónde?

-Hay Kendall eres muy distraído. A la fiesta de la familia Taylor, será una subasta de esculturas que celebra cada año.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuánto cuesta la entrada?

-Diez mil dólares...

-Claro.

-Hay, quiero tu vida Kendall Knight.

«Yo no lo creo» pensó mientras firmaba el cheque y los entregaba.

-Te veo a las seis - se despidió Lucy.

Llegó a la fiesta con un traje. Lucy lo encontró en el muelle, puesto que la fiesta era en un yate ultra lujoso que había rentado la familia Taylor.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste, Kendall! Estoy tan emocionada. Te presentaré a personas adineradas al igual que tú.

-Eso sería...

-Ya lo sé, no es nada del otro mundo y además son arrogantes. Pero recuerda que las amistades adineradas entre sí...

-Son demasiado hipócritas.

Lucy encaminó a Kendall hasta la entrada del yate y fue cuando vió a Jo Taylor. La hija de la reina de Los Ángeles. Un posible plan del rubio era acercase a Jo y convertirse en su amor, toda una farsa.

-¿Quién es ella? - preguntó el ojiverde fingiendo

-Ella es la princesa, ugh - escupió Lucy. Caminaron por el interior del yate y se encontraron con los reyes. Kendall fingió una larga sonrisa dirigida a la matriarca.

Ambos se acercaron con los objetivos del rubio.

-Señor y señora Taylor. Quiero presentarle a Kendall Knight. Es el vecino de la casa playera - presentó Lucy. Kendall estrecho su mano con la de Michael y Hellen.

-Un placer, señores Taylor.

-El placer es nuestro. Bienvenido seas a Los Ángeles.

-Muchas gracias.

-Esperamos que te sientas como en casa - sonrió la matriarca.

-Lo haré.

Lo llevó hasta la cubierta superior donde tenía a Jo a la vista.

Jo era parecida a su madre, sin embargo con menos años y con sus ojos color cafés.

-Kendall, aquí te dejo. Tengo que vigilar la subasta.

-No me perderé Lucy.

Pidió una bebida, con la intención de derramarla "accidentalmente" contra su ropa al chocar con Jo. Se dirigió hasta Jo e hizo como si se tropezara y la bebida calera sobre su traje.

-¡Oh, cielos! Lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa - empezó Jo.

-No te preocupes, fui testarudo. Es sólo tela - respondió el ojiverde.

-En realidad estoy muy apeada. Te traeré otra bebida.

-La beberás conmigo.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para compensarte.

«La princesa ha caído de la torre » pensó.

-Y fue así mi verano.

Kendall no paraba de reír por las estupideces de Jo, se encontraban sentados en una mesa bebiendo champagne. Sin embargo Kendall reía falsamente y la rubia no se daba cuenta de ello. ¡Sabía actuar a la perfección!

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. Estoy cansado y me siento pegajoso por la bebida.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Ya te dije, es tela.

-Pero aun así estoy avergonzada.

-Jo, me despido. Fue agradable conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y con esto, se dirigió a su casa.

Al entrar, prendió las luces y las cortinas de los ventanales flotaban ligeramente. Quería decir que alguien había entrado por la puerta trasera de cristal. Kendall podía tener un peligro inminente. Al lado de la puerta principal, había un mueble con una pistola allí.

La sacó y camino con el arma apuntando hacia el frente. Las manos no le temblaban, y eso mantenía el arma firme. Hasta la sala se detuvo, entonces sintió como alguien estaba escondido en una de las columnas que había en la casa.

Antes de realizar una estupidez, arrojó el arma lejos de él y la persona escondida tras las columnas, salió de su escondite.

Kendall reaccionó rápido y pateó las rodillas de la persona. Hundió su rodilla en el estómago y con frente golpeó la cabeza del otro. Hizo una llave dejando su antebrazo contra la garganta de la persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí James? ¿Sabías que te puedo destruir la traquea y caerías muerto en cuestión de segundos?

-E-sa pregunta es para t-ti.

El ojiverde soltó a su amigo y lo dejo respirar.

-No te incumbe.

-Este ya no eres tú. ¿Qué le pasó al viejo Francis?

-Quiero que te largues.

-Sólo dime, ¿acaso no eres tú? - empujó a James hasta la puerta principal y lo echó de su hogar.

-Francis German ya no existe.

* * *

_**Y este fue el capitulo, espero que les haya agradado :) Quieren alguna otra pareja? Solo díganmelo :)**_

_**-Josué, TributeRusher**_


	3. Víctima

**_Holo! Cómo están? Tengo que decirles que les agradezco mucho por sus reviews a: _**_Just K0gan_**_, _**_VictoriaDvalosBTR_**_, _**_the-creme-de-la-crop_**_,_**_ I Love KL_**_, _**_Luis_**_, _**_KOganIsUntouchable_**_,_**_ Yui Roxanna_**_, _**_BelieveInJPKS_**_, _**_Angy.** Los amo chicos.**_

**_Este capitulo es para ustedes y Mi Rojita, es para ti especialmente! Gracias por no cambiar tu perspectiva de mi :) Te quiero mucho Rojita Mía _**

**_Sin mas, a leer._**

* * *

Él estaba listo para ejecutar la operación. Ya no había vuelta atrás desde que cruzara la entrada de la gran carpa que había en el campo, donde se encontraban personas importantes y amistades de los Taylor.

Inspiró profundo y la cruzó. Los mejores vestidos cubrían los curveados cuerpos de las damas, aquellos trajes caros y finos encubrían a los leones en el interior de los caballeros.

Kendall sonrió para sí mismo al ver que una de sus futuras víctimas estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Gordon Stetson, padre y único familiar de Jett Stetson. Ambos eran rubios con ojos azules, fornidos y atractivos.

Cada uno de los invitados tenían en sus manos una copa de el más caro champagne que los Taylor ofrecían. Un mesero pasó al lado de Kendall, y el ojiverde se estiró para tomar una copa.

La chica de cabello casi negro se acercó a Kendall.

-Viniste. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí. No puedo soportar un montón de gente caprichosa y mimada.

-Explícame algo Lucy, ¿por qué el propósito de una fiesta en un campo de lacrosse?

Caminaron juntos entre las mesas cubiertas con un fino mantel blanco y como centró decorativo, un hermoso arreglo floral.

-Su hija, Jo, práctica el deporte y hoy es el partido final de la temporada.

-¿Sólo por un partido hacen fiesta?

-Su madre es muy ideática y le gusta tener a su hija muy consentida.

-Es extraño, pero podré ver a Jo en acción... - dijo Kendall fingiendo emoción.

Kendall se adelantó por unos metros y Lucy se enfureció. Ella había visto que su amigo estaba "interesado" en la rubia, y esto le repugnaba al extremo. Quizá sentía una atracción hacia su amigo, por supuesto este no sentía nada por ninguna de las chicas.

-¿Ellos son... La pequeña familia Stetson?

-Si, el padre es el vicepresidente de Taylor's Global. Su hijo es muy arrogante pero es lo mejor que tiene en la vida, algo que le pasé a él y puf, se derrumba por completo.

«No, Kendall. Gordon tiene que caer después. Todo a su tiempo» pensó. Con lo último dicho por parte de Lucy, el ojiverde comenzó a formular en su cabeza un forma de destruir a Gordon psicológicamente, así como emocional.

¿Pero en verdad sería capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a una persona?

Borro aquella idea de su cabeza, o por lo menos la ocultó en un lugar obscuro y peligroso dentro de su vengativa mentalidad. Sin embargo no quería llegar a tal situación.

Hellen observó al rubio y camino hasta él. Fingió la sonrisa comprometedora y se acercó.

-Kendall, que alegría que hayas venido a esta pequeña reunión por el partido de mi hija.

-Pequeña sería todo lo contrario, señora Taylor.

Ambos rieron como vil hipócritas. A Hellen le daba mala espina Kendall, y estaba tan interesada en él que lo vigilaba diariamente a las diez de la noche desde su balcón para apreciar sus movimientos.

Desde lo lejos, Kendall vio a James y Brooke Diamond. Cada uno por su lado. Su viejo amigo estaba ahora junto a Jett Stetson. Él había averiguado que Brooke y Hellen mantenían una muy estrecha amistad, eran mejores amigas por así decirlo.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de saludar a James al cruzar miradas con él. Hellen se volvió para mirar a quien saludaba.

-Uhm, no sabía que conocías a James Diamond.

-Ah, lo conocí hace largo tiempo y se ha convertido en gran amistad desde entonces.

-Entonces supongo que también conocías a Brooke – le dijo Hellen, con la intención de avergonzarlo, puesto que no creía en la palabra de su vecino, se volvió para buscar a Brooke y le hizo un ademan para que se acercara.

«Así que quieres jugar, Hellen» pensó para sí.

-Brooke, cariño – dijo la reina cuando se acercó Brooke.

Brooke saludó con un abrazo a Kendall.

-No habías mencionado conocer a mi nuevo vecino.

-Algún día lo haría, pero no me habías dado la oportunidad de hacerlo…

* * *

_-¡Michael!- gritó Brooke, llegando al restaurante de aquel hotel donde organizaban sus encuentros secretos. Michael Taylor se levantó de la mesa y recibió a su amante._

_Francis estaba disfrazado como mesero, traía puesta una peluca y lentes de contacto que cambiaban su pigmento verde esmeralda por marrones. Vigilaba los pasos de sus víctimas, estuvo dos años en Japón con su Sensei, aprendiendo a ser un vengador._

_Michael atrapó a Brooke entre sus brazos y la rodeo con un beso labial._

_-Brooke, pensé que no vendrías._

_-Tuve que deshacerme de tu esposa y tuve una discusión con mi hijo. _

_-Pero han pasado cuatro años desde que salió de la cárcel._

_-Es un gran estúpido ese hijo que engendré. Salió cuando tenía dieciocho años para ser exactos, y ahora que tiene veinte es capaz de librar sus propias batallas. Desde que tiene uso de la razón, en realidad._

_-Olvídate de eso. ¿Y si mejor vamos al cuarto de hotel a disfrutar de nosotros?_

_-Es lo que he estado esperando toda la noche._

_Ya conocía la discreción al extremo. Sacó su teléfono celular y tomó fotografías de ambos tomados de las manos._

_«Toma fotografías de ellos dos en el acto» se recordó Francis. Salió del restaurante veinte minutos después de que se hubieran retirado. Desde un punto específico de los jardines, se podía apreciar la habitación que usualmente rentaban para tener un acto sexual e irse a sus respectivas vidas normales._

_Francis encontró el punto exacto, donde sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, pero cubiertos con una sábana blanca. Capturó el momento con cien fotografías y se alejó del hotel._

_Tenía que regresar a Japón, esta era su última misión. El propósito de regresar con su Sensei era cambiar su nombre, así como eliminar lo que y quien fue Francis German._

* * *

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a ver a mi Jo jugar, al fin y al cabo es el propósito de esta reunión.

James, muy furioso con Kendall, se acercó con él por su acto de hipocresía.

-Francis… tenemos que hablar – susurró James.

-Francis, no: Kendall. Claro, hablemos afuera.

Ambos salieron de la carpa y se alejaron. No se dirigían la palabra hasta que se sentaron en una banca de piedra.

-Veo que cojeas, James. Discúlpame – quebrantó el silencio que se produjo entre ellos.

-No, no lo haré. A menos que te expliques por qué viniste.

-Quería comenzar de nuevo – respondió el rubio.

-¡No vengas con estupideces, Francis!

-¡Kendall! – Inspiró y expiró varias veces – Bien, te diré la verdad James, pero no vuelvas a decirme Francis.

Un largo y profundo suspiro hizo posible que el rubio soltara toda la historia.

-He venido porque me arrebataron mi vida, a mi padre y a Logan con ello. Lo inculparon de terrorismo de aquel avión que se estrelló contra un edificio cuando tenía 10 años. Fueron cobardes ya que querían ocultar su verdad: ellos son los responsables. Quiero venganza, James. Y lo que uno empieza, debe terminar. Es una larga historia, y esto es un resumen detallado. Así que te pregunto de una vez por todas: ¿me ayudarás?

-Un chico vengativo, me agrada – dijo con una sonrisa –. Por supuesto.

«A menos que te expliques por qué viniste» las palabras resonaron en la cabeza del ojiverde, trayendo consigo un recuerdo durante su estancia en la correccional.

* * *

_Francis y James se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en el jardín de la correccional. Los brabucones seguían acosando a Francis, sin embargo comenzaba a aprender las técnicas básicas para defenderse._

_Ya presentía que se acercaban, y su reacción fue encogerse._

_Lo tomaron de los hombros y lo tiraron al césped._

_-Pequeño terrorista, dame tu parte del almuerzo._

_-¡NO LO Haré! – gritó y posteriormente patearon sus costillas, lo levantaron de la camisa y golpearon su mandíbula._

_-¡Ya basta! – intervino el de ojos avellana. Golpeo a uno del trío y lo dejó inconsciente. Empero el líder de los agresores sacó una navaja para cuando Francis se puso de pie, listo para pelear._

_James derribó al segundo, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido y le hizo un corte en la espalda de Francis con una navaja que sacó de su bolsillo. El rubio cayó._

_Los guardias se percataron de esto y corrieron para detener al agresor que amenazaba a James. Le quitaron su navaja y lo esposaron._

_James corrió para donde estaban sus amigos y ayudó a que lo llevaran a la enfermería. _

_Curando el corte en la espalda de Francis, James decidió generar una distracción para su amigo._

_-Cuéntame cómo fue tu primer amor, el de la gema que tienes._

_-Será en otra ocasión, mejor dime porque estás aquí, James._

_-Bien, ¿cómo empiezo? - se preguntó, tratando de formular las palabras adecuadas. Después de tener la idea clara, prosiguió -. Conduje ebrio. Hace dos años, cuando teníamos catorce. Mi madre y yo habíamos tenido una discusión y me escapé de casa. Estaba en un bar de un amigo que me había permitido la entrada. Ya no tenía uso de la razón. _

_"Mi madre me encontró, pero mis amigos me dijeron antes de que entrara al bar. Como pudieron me sacaron y me fui en el auto de mi madre. Solo había tomado pocas lecciones de manejo._

_"Durante el trayecto, una persona se atravesó por la calle y yo… lo último que recuerdo es que estaba contra un árbol. Vi unas luces policiacas y me arrestaron. Los cargos fueron mayores, me dijeron que saldrían unos meses antes de cumplir dieciocho. La persona sólo obtuvo una pierna rota. Pero yo, tres años en la correccional._

_"¿Y tú?_

_-Mis padrastros me acusaron de incendiar una habitación y de rebeldía. Solo me darían un año, pero revelaron que era el hijo del terrorista americano y eso agrandó el problema._

_-Uhm, eso supuse..._

* * *

-¡Vamos Jo! - Gritaban todos los presentes. Kendall seguía estudiando a sus víctimas. Gordon Stetson era débil con todo lo referente a su hijo. Sin embargo aún no era momento de atacar a ese blanco, y por lo menos sé lo repetía cien veces.

Tomó su celular y preparo un archivo a mandar que acabaría con la integridad de Brooke Diamond, estaba consciente de que quizá James jamás se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo quiso atenerse a las consecuencias que esto llevaría.

Entonces fue cuando el equipo de Jo ganó y todos celebraron con un brindis.

Estaba en la cuenta de correo electrónica anónima y cuando por fin cantaron victoria, mando el archivo con el siguiente texto:

_¿Confías mucho en tu esposo? Ahora dejarás de hacerlo._

El mensaje contenía fotos recientes de los encuentros amorosos de Brooke y Michael, dirigidos para Hellen.

-Disculpe - susurró al sentir que un nuevo mensaje había llegado a su teléfono.

Hellen abrió el mensaje y vio las fotografías. Sintió como nacía su furia desde su corazón, contenía las ganas de explotar contra Brooke y su marido. Pero como mujer reta y derecha, escondió sus emociones.

Kendall quería que aún sintiera más ira, así que cuando llegó Jo de su partido, fue el primero quien felicitó a Jo dándole un abrazo.

-Felicidades Jo - le dijo el ojiverde.

-Oh, cielos. ¡Viniste!

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Jo.

-Oh, Jo. ¡Felicidades! - interrumpió la madre de la joven. Kendall creyó que la actitud de la reina de Los Ángeles iba a ser menos intolerante.

«¿Qué acaso no debería estar arruinada?» Se preguntó el rubio con cólera e impotencia incontrolable. Pensó también que quizá no había funcionado su primer acto vengativo contra los amigos y familiares. Estaba pensando con demasiada rapidez, creyendo que ir allí sólo había sido tiempo perdido.

-Gracias, madre.

-Ahora tengo que hacer un anuncio.

Dentro de la carpa, había un escenario y un pequeño estrado de madera que habían instalado para la ocasión. Hellen Taylor tendía a hacer un pequeño discurso por el triunfo, el incluso por fracaso, en este tipo de acontecimiento.

Caminó hasta el sitio en donde se encontraba Brooke.

-Querida, ¿podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto Hellen.

-Pero no aquí.

Salieron de la carpa y Kendall moría por ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Algo era cierto: no era para nada buena señal.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

Hellen tenía tendencia a bofetear cuando se exasperaba en una situación, y esta no fue la excepción.

Por la bronceada piel de Brooke, no alcanzó a notarse el manotazo por parte de su amiga.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eres una hija de puta - dijo sonriente, ocultando bajo un antifaz su enojo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ahora te comportas como la inocente? Me enteré de tu amorío con mi esposo. Ya me quedó claro de la mujer barata que eres.

Brooke se quedó impactada, en estado de _shock_.

-Y-yo lo-lo l-lamento Hellen.

-No lo lamentes, pero ahora acatarás mis órdenes cuando haga un anuncio en pocos minutos.

* * *

Una vez en el escenario, de pie junto al micrófono del estrado, golpeo ligeramente la bocina para atraer la atención de los presentes.

Kendall una vez más tomó una copa de champagne, estaba al lado de Jo disfrutando del momento.

-Primero debo felicitar a mi hija Jo y a su maravilloso equipo por haberse llevado el triunfo de este partido - todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Jo se sonrojó -. Pero ahora me acaba de dar una muy mala noticia mi querida amiga Brooke Diamond - dijo en un tono amargó las dos palabras "querida amiga" -. No podrá estar el resto del verano aquí en Los Ángeles, tendrá que regresar a Minnesota el día de mañana. Esperemos que tu estancia haya sido de lo mejor, Brooke. Hasta pronto.

Brooke salió de la carpa cabizbaja, todos tenían sus miradas fijas sobre ella. Kendall esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, una sonrisa de maldad. No sólo había cometido un acto vengativo hacia Hellen y provocado una consecuencia, sino tres: una venganza impartida de Hellen dirigida a su amiga, la destrucción de una amistad, el quebrantar de una relación.

Le dirigió una mirada fría y profunda a Brooke, posteriormente a Hellen. Quien esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

-No puedo creer que se vaya. Eran tan amigas, las mejores - decía Jo con la mirada fija hacia la mesa. Kendall y Jo estaban sentados mientras todos se retiraban -. Es tan...

-Olvídalo, Jo. Quizá es por motivos personales. Por su hijo o esposo...

-Negativo, su hijo y ella no se dirigen la palabra desde hace 5 años. Y su esposo, murió divorciado de ella, dejándole toda su herencia a su hijo.

Por supuesto el ojiverde ya lo sabía, excepto la parte en que no se dirigían la palabra.

-Entonces significa que su hijo se irá con ella.

-No, vive en una casa de playa cercana a la tuya. Sólo, sin su madre desde la muerte del señor Diamond. Ella por supuesto sigue enfurecida con su ex-marido por no haberle dejado su herencia.

-¿En qué trabajaba él?

-Tenía una línea de cosméticos muy a prestigiosos. Al morir, sus millones se quedaron sólo para James y para Brooke, nada.

«Qué fácil es sacarle información a esta niña» pensó el rubio.

-Jo, creo que debería irme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer por la ciudad.

-Oh, quería quedarme contigo un tiempo más.

-Yo también, Jo. Pero el deber llama.

-Está bien, luego nos veremos. El verano es muy largo.

-Claro que si - y Kendall besó su mejilla, provocando que las mejillas de Jo tomarán un color rojo.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar y condujo hasta la casa de James. Estaba seguro que el drama con su madre se iba a intensificar a raíz de la fiesta. No fue difícil encontrar su hogar, ya que él tenía un camaro rojo que lo identificaba.

Estacionó su vehículo a unos cuantos metros de la casa para no levantar sospechas en caso de que Brooke llegará. Entró a la casa de su viejo amigo, y lo sorprendió en la cocina.

-Debo agradecerte, Kendall.

-¿Por qué? - se preguntó confundido. ¿No debería estar molesto con Kendall?

-Por haber hecho que mi madre le largará de una vez por todas de aquí. Ya no la quería cerca.

-De nada James, supongo. Tu casa es hermosa.

-Nada comparada con la tuya... - se produjo un silencio en la habitación -. Sé que quieres saber por qué mi madre no me habla desde entonces... Fue al salir de la correccional, yo fui a visitar a mis padres y ellos se encontraban en lo último de su divorcio, mi madre estaba distanciada conmigo. Y como tú sabes, ella nunca me visitó durante mi estancia allí.

"Cuando su matrimonio concluyó, mi padre limpió mi pasado, y posteriormente sufrió un ataque cardíaco y murió. En su testamento decía que toda su fortuna era heredada a mí, ya era mayor de edad y mi madre no podía pelear por la herencia.

"Brooke estaba furiosa conmigo, me amenazo con que le diera una pequeña parte. Yo le negué y a cambio de eso, me dijo que no era más un hijo suyo.

Kendall no sabía cómo consolar a su amigo.

Escuchó que abrieron la puerta principal y se escondió rápidamente.

-¡James! - gritó Brooke.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - le contestó agresivamente James.

Se encontraron frente a frente.

-Me darás dinero, tengo que salir de aquí. Hellen es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-No te daré siquiera un centavo, lárgate de aquí.

-Oh, claro que me lo darás. Soy tu madre y acatarás mis órdenes.

-Deje de ser tu hijo, ¿lo recuerdas? - Brooke no tenía nada que decir -. Lárgate de una vez, ya nadie te quiere aquí. Mucho menos tu "Querida Amiga Hellen"

Sin más que decir, Brooke salió de la casa de James.

-James, lo siento mucho - dijo Kendall, sin saber que decir.

-Yo no siento nada. Kendall ahora dime, ¿estas detrás de Jo con buenas intenciones? ¿Será tu amor de verano quién se convertirá en tu pareja eterna?

-No, sólo es para atacar desde adentro a la familia. Tu sabes que a la única persona a la que siempre amaré es a Logan. Jo sólo es... una llave.

* * *

Hellen subió las escaleras con su marido detrás. Gracias al cielo, Jo se había ido con unas amigas a seguir celebrando su victoria.

La mujer estaba furiosa y con ganas de destruir a alguien.

-Podías haberme engañado con alguna otra, pero no con mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento mucho, Hellen. De verdad.

Llegaron a la habitación principal, y Hellen abrió las puertas a la par.

La matriarca comenzó a llorar de coraje. Había perdido a su mejor amiga.

Se giró a dirección de su esposo, y lo bofeteo.

-Te irás al infierno, Michael Taylor.

-Pues tu te vendrás conmigo, cariño. Yo me encargaré de eso - respondió el esposo, lleno de furia por el acto que había cometido su esposa.

-No quiero dormir contigo esta noche, mejor lárgate.

-Con mucho gusto - contestó con una sonrisa en su semblante.

* * *

Kendall llegó a su casa y de su cofre sacó una foto donde todas las futuras víctimas del rubio. Busco dónde estaba Brooke y la tacho con un plumón rojo.

Decidió salir a disfrutar del atardecer para recordar viejos momentos. Se puso un baladro y salió descalzo para que sus dedos hicieran contacto con la fina y suave arena que rodeaba a la playa.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y los colores cálidos empezaban a hacer explosión entre ellos.

Se sentó en un montículo de arena que había por allí, admiró unos instantes al paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos, posteriormente admiró su gema azul convertida en un collar.

Sé perdió con el paisaje, imaginando como habría sido su vida de no hacer ocurrido con su trágico pasado. Entonces fue cuando una sensación electrizante recorrió su espalda, sus finos vellos dorados se erizaron.

Subió su mirada y allí estaba el chico de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos marrón, hoyuelos y una sonrisa única.

Caminaba al pie de playa, descalzo y con su pies los cuales los cubría una ola fría y salada del mar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir, como si fuera la primera vez en tanto tiempo. Le golpeaba sus costillas con intensidad a mil por hora. Su estómago experimentaba muchas sensaciones, entre ellas: el revolotear de cien mariposas monarcas. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba, la sangre que le recorría las venas, ardía. Las mejillas tomaron un color rojo potente.

Choques eléctricos recorrían su espalda. Quería llorar, tenía ganas de llorar con tan sólo ver su sonrisa, la mirada de quien alguna vez fue un niño feliz al lado de su amigo.

Una gema azul colgaba de su cuello, lo que provocó que las sensaciones se duplicaran.

No era un espejismo, era real. Su primer y único amor se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia del ojiverde, que contenía las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle "Estoy de regreso". Kendall se sentía vivo otra vez. La persona que no creyó que siguiera en el lugar donde el amor nació para él, esa persona que dio un giro inesperado para el rubio, aquel chico que le daba una razón por la cual vivir.

Logan.

* * *

_**Me agradaría conocer sus comentarios (no necesitan estar subscritos en la página) y lo que quisieran leer en un futuro c:**_

_**Josué, TributeRusher**_


	4. Alianza

**_Holi! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Tengo que avisar que no esta tan intenso y una disculpa si los decepciono, pero creo que es circunstancial este capítulo :) ustedes verán por qué._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, A TODOS. _**

**_Bueno, quisiera dedicar el capítulo a Mi sister fandomistica _**_the-creme-de-la-crop__**, **__Luis __**y a **__Mi Buddy__**, ya verán por qué quise dedicárselos :3**_

**_Sin más, a leer. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

El ojiverde entró a su casa furioso, con lágrimas en sus ojos que no le permitían tener una visión clara. Se apoyó con sus brazos sobre una repisa de la cocina, sin poder respirar por todo lo que experimentaba: alegría, tristeza.

Quería correr con Logan, estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, decirle al oído: "Aquí estoy". Sin embargo su propósito sé lo impedía casi por completo.

-Mierda, tranquilízate Kendall - dijo en susurro varias veces. Tenía la respiración muy acelerada. Sus brazos temblaban, nunca se había puesto tan débil, tan emotivo... Logan fue el detonante de la bomba -. Olvídate de él... - susurró mientras lloraba desenfrenadamente.

La luz solar entraba en una fina línea que había entre la ventana y la cortina de tela. El ojiverde de pronto abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del sol de verano que rozaba sus ojos. Él tenía los ojos hinchados e inyectados de sangre, no había parado de llorar hasta que durmió. Tan sólo pensar en olvidarse de él... lo debilitaba.

Se levantó de su cama, y tomó una ducha, no tenía que distraerse por nada del mundo, aunque ello implicara a su primer amor.

Salió de su casa, y encendió el vehículo. ¿A quién podía visitar y compartir todo lo que experimentó hace pocas horas? James Diamond.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su leal amigo, sólo entró. Ni siquiera llamo a la puerta.

-¿James? - preguntó, para que su amigo diera una señal de su presencia.

Su amigo bajó las escaleras, llevaba ropa deportiva.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?

-No me habías dicho que Hortense Mitchell aún vivía aquí.

-¿Quién es Hortense...?

-Logan... Así lo llamaban.

-Ah... El de cabello negro y hoyuelos.

-James, no me hagas golpearte la mandíbula - contenía las lágrimas desde su garganta, y lo único que esto provocaba era un nudo apretado en ella.

-Tranquilo, amigo. No sabía que se llamaba Hortense y no lo había visto desde hace varios años.

-Pero vives a dos casas de él.

-¡Y es tu vecino!

-Pero mi casa está alejada, a unos setenta metros, mínimo.

-No discutiré contigo, Kendall. Pero de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera dicho. Aunque esa no es la verdadera incógnita... ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo vi en la playa... y no pude, sentí que mi corazón volvió a latir.

-Oh... Fra-Kendall lo siento mucho...

-Ya, déjalo así. Iré a la tintorería a recoger un traje.

En la tintorería, Kendall recogió un traje que usaría próximamente en una de las muchas reuniones que hacían los Taylor, era indispensable tener toda una línea de diferentes trajes para cada ocasión.

Saliendo del local, se encontró con una figura recargada sobre su automóvil. Llevaba gafas de sol y una camisa sin mangas color azul cielo. Era de estatura media, cabello corto y casi negro, piel morena, ojos castaños. En unos instantes llego a su cabeza quien era: su primo Carlos García.

Se acercó naturalmente a su automóvil, sin estar nervioso en caso de tener contacto con Carlos.

-¿Nuevo en la ciudad, eh? - dijo el latino.

-Sí, podría decirse... - respondió Kendall forzando su voz para formular otra.

-Oh, Francis hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto - abrazó a su primo.

«¿Cómo...?»

-Carlos... - algo había en su voz, era satisfacción, alegría por saber que aún tenía familia con quién contar -. Ya no me llamo Francis - susurró mientras el pequeño apretaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos -. Ahora soy Kendall.

-Me gusta más Kendall. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Sube al auto, Carlos. Tengo una larga historia que contar.

Kendall le tuvo confianza plena a su primo Carlos, como si estuviera vendado por los ojos. De pequeños, nunca convivieron. Pero entre familia, siempre hay una confianza irremplazable, y esa conexión generalmente siempre es más fuerte entre primos.

Además Kendall pudo ver algo en los ojos de Carlos que las personas deberían apreciar del latino: cariño, alegría, confianza, inocencia, lealtad. Y más que todo, tenía sentimientos tan reales que podían ser lastimados con el más insignificante detalle.

Carlos nunca le fallaría a Kendall.

El rubio terminó de contarle cada detalle con suma explicación a su primo, desde aquella conspiración planeada, hasta los motivos obvios de su venganza.

-Wow, Kendall eso es... Intenso - dijo Carlos bebiendo de su malteada.

-¿Y tú que piensas, Carlos?

-Creo que por una parte estas en lo correcto: te quitaron todo, a tu hermanita...

Kendall bajo la mirada, y Carlos decidió no seguir con la frase que formulaba en sus labios.

-Seré tu leal ayudante, o lo que más se parezca - dijo Carlos -. Cuenta conmigo.

Kendall sonrió, los papeles cambiaron. Esta vez Carlos puso su confianza en su primo.

Después de unas cuantas bebidas más, Kendall decidió que era momento de pedirle una disculpa a James. ¿Por qué? Por culparlo de todo lo que le ocurría al rubio.

El rubio tomó las llaves que tenía a un lado del envase de su bebida, y se levantó de su asiento. Se encontraban en una cafetería, y sólo bebían sodas.

-¿Tan rápido te retiras, Kendall? - preguntó el latino.

-Si... le debo una disculpa a un amigo. ¿Quieres venir?

Kendall recapacitó duran su charla con Carlos acerca de tener "aliados" en su ruta de venganza. No podría hacer todo el sólo, aunque del trabajo sucio se encargaría él.

-Claro, siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva.

Conforme se acercaron a la vivienda de James, vieron que Lucy salió de la puerta principal. El chico le agitó la mano, en ademán de un despido cordial, y Lucy se alejó. «¿Qué hará Lucy allí?» se preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño al estudiar la escena.

Hicieron caso omiso, y regresaron a su objetivo primordial. Carlos sentía nervios de conocer a una persona nueva, sin embargo no vio con claridad a la silueta que despedía a Lucy. Puesto que un árbol bloqueaba el 80% de su vista.

-¿Y si no le caigo bien, Kendall? - El latino presentía que algo extraño podría suceder.

-Creo que es un tanto imposible que alguien te deteste Carlos, eres muy carismático.

El latino sonrió.

Kendall tocó a la puerta sólo para avisar y que entraría, y cruzaron el umbral.

-Kendall... - James se sorprendió por la compañía que había llevado el rubio. Sin embargo James enderezo su espalda y sonrió, una sensación electrizante recorrió su espalda al ver al latino. Era algo nuevo para James -. Ah, ¡Hola, me llamo James Diamond! - extendió la mano esperando a que el latino la estrechara, acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro.

-Carlos García - el latino también sintió algo, cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, provocó "piel de gallina" en cada extremidad.

Kendall observo primero a James, y después a Carlos. «Se agradan».

-James, quería ofrecerte una disculpa. Últimamente cada cosa que me ocurre te estoy culpando - James no le prestó atención durante unos cuantos segundos, compartía una mirada con Carlos.

-Luego lo discutimos - se refirió James por el nuevo conocido.

-Descuida, puedes confiar en Carlos. Es mi primo, aunque no lo parezca.

-Oye... - gimió Carlos.

-Carlos, eres latino - explicó Kendall.

-Madre latina.

-Eso tiene lógica - terció James. Kendall le dirigió una mirada con poca carga de ira -. No te preocupes Fra-Kendall.

-Me iré, sólo venía a ofrecerte una disculpa - el rubio trataba de ser blando con las personas que lo querían ayudar. Aunque sólo con las personas inocentes como Carlos podía serlo... y con Logan.

-Te acompaño Kendall - dijo Carlos. Después de darse media vuelta, una mano agarró la muñeca del latino.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Carlos - pidió James.

-Bien, ¿podrías esperarme Kendall?

Quizá el rubio podría tener frialdad en su alma, pero se recordaba que tenía que conservar a las únicas amistades que no le han fallado.

-Sí, no tardes James.

-Yo lo llevo a su casa, apuesto que también vive en la costa. ¿No es cierto? - se dirigió al ojiverde, y posteriormente a Carlos.

El moreno sólo asintió, avergonzado.

-Bien, nos veremos luego - se despidió Kendall y se quedaron solos.

Caminaron hasta el sillón. Carlos moría de vergüenza, sus mejillas ardían y quería ocultar el sonrojar en su cara. Le pareció atractivo aquel chico de ojos avellana que se ejercitaba cada mañana.

-Carlos, mañana es el cumpleaños de Francis. El día exacto y verdadero, por lo tanto Lucy y yo organizamos una fiesta especial en su casa. Será algo extraño ya que será sorpresa pero también el anfitrión. No le gusta hablar de su cumpleaños, pero queremos que también sea una bienvenida para él...

-¿Quieren que les ayudé?

-Sí, eso trataba de decir.

-Me encantaría, ¿puedo invitar a un amigo? Acaba de regresar de su estancia en la universidad y se quedará el resto del verano, y su intención es conocer gente durante estas vacaciones.

-Claro, Carlos.

* * *

Kendall abrió el primer diario que escribió su padre durante la estancia en la prisión. Tenía el cofre de la venganza fuera, ya que gustaba de analizar la situación para tener en claro cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

_Querido Francis:_

_El día de la tragedia, llegué a casa apresurado. Con la presencia de que los Taylor no serían tan valientes para admitir su error. Además de que ya era historia en su empresa, me vieron como la oportunidad de salvar su asqueroso pellejo y me utilizaron._

_Según lo qué deduje, fue un lavado de dinero hacia una liga de terroristas, pero no es momento de narrar eso._

_Los Taylor son una familia poderosa, y siempre querrán tener un chivo expiatorio para cada uno de sus actos despiadados._

_Lo más preciado para ellos no es su hija, Jo Taylor (tiene tu misma edad), sino el dinero. Conozco como reaccionarás después, querrás venganza, arrebatarles su vida a sangre fría._

_No lo hagas, sería demasiado sencillo morir para ellos. Francis, no te ensucies las manos matando, arrebátales lo más importante para ellos, déjalos en bancarrota. Es la única forma que en verdad sentirán su pecado, y pagarán con penitencia._

Cerró el diario. Tenía razón, tiene que dejarlos en la calle.

El celular de Kendall soñó y contestó de inmediato. Era Jo. «Hora de la actuación, Kendall» se recordó.

-¡Jo!

-Kendall, que alegría que hayas contestado.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Uhm, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar mañana alrededor de las seis p.m.?

«Niña boba invitando a un chico a salir...» El rubio rio dentro de su cabeza.

-Claro que sí, Jo.

-Bien, pasas por mí o…

-Claro, espérame allí

* * *

Y allí estaban los dos, disfrutando de su cita en un pequeño restaurante de cinco estrellas en el centro de la ciudad. Jo hablaba de acerca de ella, y esta vez a Kendall le pareció interesante. Podría sacar provecho de esta cita y usarlo en su contra en un futuro próximo.

-Es suficiente acerca de mí, ahora cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

«Buena pregunta Jo. Tus padres acabaron con ella, maldita rubia ingenua» Pensó rápidamente.

-Soy hijo único, mi padres murieron cuando tenía nueve años y he estaba hace poco con una familia adoptiva, hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad, me fui.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también - respondió Kendall fingiendo tristeza -. Sin embargo su muerte me trajo riquezas que obtendría hasta que fuera mayor, y heme aquí - sonrió. Un recuerdo viajó a su mente, como frecuentemente ocurría.

* * *

_Francis creyó que fracasaba con cada día que pasaba en la academia de Ryusei, estaba desesperado. Un día, después terminar con el arduo trabajo y entrenamiento, el rubio se dirigió a su habitación. En aquella fría habitación estilo japonés, estaba el cofre que le entregó su tío, el Señor García._

_Exploró aquel cofre de su propiedad, sacó hasta aquel mínimo papel con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le facilitara su futuro acercamiento con los Taylor._

_-Nada - susurró Francis, desanimado._

_«Si mi padre quería tanto que realizara esta venganza, ¿por qué no me ayudo con un pequeño empujón?»_

_Guardó todo lo que había sacado del cofre, y cuando cerró el cofre se encontró con un pequeño y escondido botón en uno de sus lados laterales. Lo presionó con el dedo índice y un pequeño cajón debajo del cofre se abrió._

_En el cajón integrado en el cofre, se encontraban fotos y recuerdos personales de la familia German. Francis reprimió las lágrimas y sostuvo una de las fotografías que tenía junto a su padre cuando tenía ocho años._

_De pronto, de una de las fotografías cayó un rectángulo de papel. Francis se extrañó por tal acontecimiento y depositó de nuevo las fotografías en el cajón. Levantó con sumo cuidado el rectángulo de papel que tenía algo escrito, decidido leer las palabras antes de darle la vuelta._

_"Francis, este es el 86% de toda mi fortuna, te la heredo a ti. Esto te ayudará a seguir en la vida, disfrútala. No la desaproveches. Deposite el dinero en una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre, la cual estará disponible cuando tengas la mayoría de edad. Te quiero pequeño travieso"_

_Dio la vuelta a lo que al parecer era un cheque, y la cantidad heredada a Francis era de un total de noventa y ocho millones de dólares_

_-Alguna vez te dije, aprendiz, que tu padre no te dejaría sólo... - y allí estaba Ryusei, de pie en el marco de la puerta deslizable de la habitación de Francis, fascinado por el cofre que tenía antes sus ojos -. Eso, el cofre, es un gran paso para tu venganza._

* * *

-Entonces ¿algún día me mostrarás tu casa? - preguntó Jo, el rubio regresó a la realidad con esta pregunta que le realizó la Barbie.

-¿Quieres ir hoy, Jo?

-¡Esperaba que dijeras eso! - exclamó Jo terminando la última cucharada de su postre. «Creo que ya le agrado a Jo » pensó Kendall al verla tan feliz. La idea de Kendall era ser su novio para estar aún más integrado en el círculo familiar Taylor, y lo conseguiría. Observando las reacciones de Jo, Kendall dedujo que si le gustaba a Jo. Sin embargo esta última idea se complicó cuando vio a Logan en la playa aquel otro día.

El chico pagó la cuenta y se retiraron. Kendall condujo hasta su casa y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

-Jo, apuesto que mi casa no es como la tuya pero...

-Ssht - la chica puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kendall para callarlo de una vez -. Aun así me encantará.

Kendall metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta principal, y la giró. Abrió la puerta y sintió la presencia de otros dentro de la oscura casa.

-¡Sorpresa! - gritaron muchas voces al unísono al tiempo en que las luces se prendieron. Kendall si se sorprendió, y no fingía por la cara que había puesto.

En una de las paredes había un letrero grande con la leyenda grabada en el: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kendall!".

El ojiverde no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, de al parecer, alegría.

«Un momento, ¿cómo saben que es mi cumpleaños?» se preguntó. «James, por supuesto»

Su amigo más alto se acercó al rubio y le dio un abrazo felicitándolo.

-Me las pagarás James - bromeó el rubio.

-Si soportas la fiesta, te disculparé.

-Bien.

La fiesta llevaba su curso conforme avanzaban las horas, a Kendall le extraño que Carlos no estuviera presente puesto que James le contó todo el plan de la fiesta al latino. ¿Qué acaso no quería estar presente en el día del cumpleaños verdadero de su primo?

Mientras Kendall disfrutaba de una copa de champagne, se acercó a su amigo de ojos avellana.

-Hey James - saludó a su amigo -. ¿Dónde está Carlos?

-En unos minutos llega, fue a convencer a un amigo suyo para que viniera.

-Hablando de Carlos, ¿te agradó?

-E-es si-simpático - tartamudeó James, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Kendall aprendió a observar con atención expresiones faciales y movimientos de ojos para detectar mentiras o en ciertas ocasiones otro tipo de secretos. A James no sólo le parecía "simpático" y Kendall se dio cuenta de ello.

-Sí, solamente simpático - dijo en sarcasmo.

Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió y los visitados que faltaban. Carlos y... ¡Logan!

Kendall se giró para verlos y observó con detenimiento a Logan durante treinta segundos con Logan, su corazón se aceleró a lo más parecido a la velocidad de la luz. La sangre corría por sus venas a la velocidad en que el corazón palpitaba. Sentía que bombeaba más de lo normal. Cada extremidad suya comenzó a temblar, y los poros de su piel se erizaron con el fino vello que lo acompañaba. Choque tras choque eléctrico. En su estómago, las mariposas que revoloteaban como locas parecía que se prendían en lenguas de fuego.

Por poco su copa de champagne impacta contra el suelo y se hace añicos, sin embargo James atrapó la copa de cristal en el aire aunque parte de la sustancia cayó al suelo.

-Ja-James...

-Actúa natural, Kendall.

-No puedo, no frente a Logan - terminó en un hilo de voz.

Carlos caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Logan no del todo. Tenía una débil sonrisa. El latino abrazó a Kendall felicitándolo. Logan no dudo en hacerlo y el choque de ambos cuerpos fue glorioso. Una chispa que había debajo de los pies de Kendall y Logan creció desenfrenadamente. Durante el abrazo parecía que un fuego los envolvía y las corrientes eléctricas que existían en los cuerpos, se juntaron.

Logan sintió una sensación extraña en su estómago que no había experimentado desde largo tiempo. Él vivía en una depresión, pero el abrazo y presciencia de Kendall lo revivieron, como si fuera un desfibrilador contra su cuerpo y lo reviviera.

«¿Quién es él?» se preguntó Logan porque sintió el renacer de su alma con aquel abrazo.

Separaron sus cuerpos y el moreno subió la mirada para que sus ojos pudiesen encontrar a los de Kendall.

Se sorprendió.

«¿Francis?» se preguntó Logan.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kendall Knight - estrechó su mano con la del moreno. Por el estrechar de sus manos, se trasmitieron energía electrizante.

-Lo-Logan Mitchell - tartamudeó.

James sintió algo en su corazón por ver aquel reencuentro entre los amigos, uno sin saber la realidad de otro. Fue un golpe, al igual que sintió Kendall. No podía abrazarlo como quería, no podía dirigirse como le decía, no podía confesar su secreto.

-Feliz Cumpleaños - felicitó el moreno, desvió su mirada de los ojos hechiza tres del rubio. Sus ojos se fijaron en el collar de Kendall, estaba a la vista: una gema azul.

«Igual que la mía... No, no, NO» gritó en su interior y su vista comenzó a nublarse, a dar miles de vueltas.

-Logan, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Carlos.

-Sólo me maree, iré a tomar aire fresco. Con permiso - cuando no estuvo a vista de nadie, Logan bajo las escaleras del porche y corrió unos metros por la arena.

Cayó de rodillas contra un pequeño montículo de arena.

Lloraba levemente. Y de pronto, vio aquellos ojos verde esmeralda de un niño rubio de 10 años en la playa durante un atardecer jugando en la arena.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

«No es él, no puede ser él... Francis murió» se recordó Logan, estaba deshecho en la playa. «Pero esos ojos esmeralda... como ninguno otros».

Poco a poco los visitantes se iban retirando, y la casa se iba vaciando.

-Kendall, ¿dolió cierto? - preguntó James colocándose a un lado de su amigo.

-¿No poder abrazar a Logan como lo he deseado durante trece años? Si - contestó, cruzando sus brazos viendo como las personas se alejaban.

-Amigo...

-No digas, no abras más la herida - dijo en susurro.

Cuando por fin quedó sólo, y la luz de la sala se encontraba apagada. Se acercó al sillón, cansado de aquel arduo día. Se tumbó y prendió una la partía que estaba al lado.

-¿Quién eres? No eres Francis German, el murió hace años. ¿Quién eres?

Kendall se quedó inmóvil, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta lentamente ya que la voz que le hablo venía de su espalda. La tenue luz de la lamparita iluminaba las finas facciones de la persona, tenía los ojos un tanto hinchados y las mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Eres tú, Logan? - preguntó Kendall entrecerrando los ojos.

-DÍMELO, ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que siga con introduciendo Jarlos a la historia? Por lo que pudieron ver hice caso a algunas "plegarias", así que escriban quejas, sugerencias, si les gustó, etc. _**

**_Gracias por leerme, un abrazo._**

**_-_**_Josué, TributeRusher_


	5. Infamia

_**Holo a todos! He aquí un nuevo capitulo de Big Time Revenge. Gracias a todos mis reviewers por sus hemrosos e inspiradores comentarios, les dedico principalmente este capitulo a ustedes.**_

**_Espero_**_** no haberlos decepcionado el capitulo pasado por falta de intensidad, pero ahora ya le subí un poco :3 ya no digo mas!**_

_**Sin mas... a leer!**_

* * *

La mirada era penetrante, Reginald Bitters se sentía demasiado intimidado mientras explicaba el contenido de su nuevo libro. Sostenía el libro de quinientas páginas con sus manos sudorosas, aunque en realidad le encantaba ver que tenía fans que lo seguían desde el primer volumen de su libro.

Kendall estaba sentado en una mesita, bebiendo café junto a su amigo James mientras Reginald Bitters explicaba la experiencia que vivió durante la redacción del contenido. El rubio recorrió toda la cafetería exclusiva con la mirada, buscando entre el pequeño multitud de personas a su archienemiga: Hellen. Y allí estaba, vigilando cada movimiento del señor Bitters.

-¿Podrías explicarme que hacemos aquí? - preguntó James bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida humeante.

-Vigilando a mi nueva víctima: Reginald Bitters - contestó.

-Explícate - James se refería a la historia diestras de la futura venganza contra el escritor.

-Reginald escribió el primer volumen de la biografía de mi padre "El Crimen Perfecto", revelando cada uno de los acontecimientos de aquella noche donde cambió mi vida.

-Sigo sin entender tu propósito de acabar con él.

-Él fue a entrevistarme cuando tenía diez años, pocos meses después de que mi padre fuera arrestado.

* * *

_-Francis, tienes una visita - dijo la trabajadora social en el marco de la puerta de Francis. Francis dejo de ocultar la cara en la almohada de su litera para ver quién era._

_Su corazón palpitaba de la emoción, creyó que era su padre, o un pariente. La trabajadora social acompañó a Francis hasta una sala donde había dos sillas de metal. En una esquina, había un hombre de anteojos con cuerpo robusto. El ritmo cardíaco del niño regreso a la normalidad._

_El hombre colocaba una videocámara con una base._

_-Francis, el hombre te hará una serie de preguntas relacionadas con..._

_-¿Mi padre?_

_-Exactamente - respondió el señor -. Ven Francis, siéntate. ¿Quieres un chocolate? - ofreció el hombre, extendiendo su brazo con una barra de chocolate en la mano. El niño tomó la barra y comenzó a saborear el exquisito chocolate -. Mi nombre es Reginald Bitters, quiero defender completamente la palabra de tu padre._

_-¿Lo ayudará?_

_-Por supuesto, Francis. Para eso estoy aquí - la videocámara ya había comenzado a grabar. Todas estas pruebas las usaría para exponer a los Taylor y su poca valentía que poseían -. Ahora dime, ¿tu padre es culpable?_

_-No - el niño comenzó a llorar al tener presente todos los recuerdos de su padre -. Era una persona buena, siempre salíamos a la playa a jugar. Pero un día llegó y mi mamá se fue. Mi papá trató de llevarme con él pero unas personas con pistola lo tumbaron al suelo._

_-Eso es muy cruel, ¿no Francis?_

_-Y después vi a una señora, de cabello dorado. Como el mío. Y a un señor de cabello oscuro._

_-La familia Taylor - susurró Reginald._

_-¿Quién?_

_-La familia Taylor - repitió -. Mira Francis quizá seas muy pequeño para comprenderlo, pera nunca te fíes de esa familia, es malvada. Te ayudaré a exponer todo acerca de ellos, lo prometo._

_Y fue una promesa la cual no pudo cumplir._

_Después de toda la información lista para exponer a la familia Taylor, Reginald recibió una visita inesperada a su casa._

_El día estaba lluvioso, y nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas, excepto Hellen Taylor. _

_Un automóvil arribó en la casa de Reginald, y la mujer de Mitchell bajó del automóvil con una sombrilla para cubrirse de las gotas que caían del cielo. Toco con el puño delicadamente la puerta principal de la casa de Reginald Bitters, el pobre escritor el cual redactaba para un periódico local._

_Reginald le permitió el paso a la mujer._

_-¿Te ofrezco algo? - preguntó Reginald._

_-Sería yo quien te ofrece tal cosa, Reginald._

_-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó curioso -. Por favor, siéntate. Te serviré té - la mujer espero en la sala, a que su taza con la bebida caliente se le sirviera._

_Reginald se encargó de endulzar la bebida y la pasó a Hellen._

_-Estoy enterada de que tu trabajo actual es en un pequeño periódico, y que tú paga es una miseria. Vives del pan que te cae del cielo, ¿no es así? - Reginald estaba impactado con cada palabra que formulada Hellen -. También me han informado que tienes información muy importante acerca de nuestro complot contra Kent German._

_-Es información confidencial._

_-Tengo mucho poder, querido escritor, como para el apegaré hasta la cima o hundirte en lo más profundo del infierno. Te daré un trato Reginald: escribirás un libro, distorsionando las verdades y poniendo a Kent como una figura de traición. Yo te llevaré a la fama y fortuna, ¿que acaso eso no es lo que siempre has deseado con toda tu alma? Tú decides, Reginald: quedarte en la miseria y caer aún más bajó, o estar en la cima..._

_Francis había recibido una copia inédita. Tenía aún la creencia de que su padre estaría bien después de publicar este libro. Pero poco a poco lo leyó, y su mentalidad se volvió en contra de su padre, todo por culpa de un hombre que alguna vez prometió la verdad y sé la vendió a un niño, mientras que la inocencia prevalecía en él. Francis creía que las mentiras planteadas en el libro, eran la realidad._

_Todos estos pensamientos, fueron implantados por la mentira que escribió Reginald. Francis conservaba una vieja foto con su padre. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, por cada mentira que escribió. Tomó su foto que tenía escondida debajo de la almohada, sus dedos tocaron a un principio la gema que compartía con Hortense, y posteriormente la fotografía. Tenía junto sus reliquias, una caja de fósforo. Prendió un fósforo y de una esquina de la fotografía prendió en llamas el recuerdo en físico. _

_Mientras el fuego se extendía por la fotografía, la dejó caer sobre un cesto para basura de metal. Vio cómo su infancia y sus recuerdos buenos se destruían con esa fotografía. Aquel niño creyó que nunca tuvo un padre._

_Hundió su mirada llorosa en la almohada de su cama y sostuvo la gema azul._

_«Eres lo único que me queda» pensó en Hortense, y posteriormente se dejó llevar por su cansancio._

* * *

-En conclusión, me implantó mentiras y me hizo creer que era la verdad. Además intensificó el odio de la gente hacia mi padre. Y ahora que re-edita el libro, agregando más mentiras, no puedo dejar que gane esta vez.

-Pero sigo sin entender un poco el propósito de haberme invitado, Kendall.

-Eres famoso entre los millonarios, James. Quizá no dirijas el legado de tu padre, pero toda la fortuna la consigues tú. Tienes menos de veinticinco años y puedo asegurar que eres tan rico como los Taylor.

-Creo que ya a sé dónde va todo esto. Bien, compraré una mansión para hacer fiestas.

-Esa es tu elección James, pero en realidad no - dijo sonriente-. Verás que Reginald es biógrafo y necesito que le pidas que escriba la biografía del chico multimillonario - dijo refiriéndose a él.

En ese instante, Reginald terminó de leer las nuevas características de la reedición de la biografía de Kent German. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y Reginald pudo regodearse con su fama y fortuna. Fue entonces cuando Hellen se puso de pie y felicitó en un abrazo a Reginald.

Kendall se levantó de su asiento, colocándose su disfraz ante Hellen. James siguió a su amigo.

-¡Hellen! - expresó Kendall -. Que sorpresa que este aquí, no sabía que eras admiradora de este fantástico escritor - elogió a Reginald.

-Muchas gracias - estiró el brazo hacia Kendall -. Reginald Bitters.

-Kendall Knight - estrecharon su mano y Hellen veía a Kendall con una mirada furiosa -. ¿Podría autografiar mi copia, señor Bitters? - el rubio le entregó su copia a Reginald, y esté la firmó con alegría.

-El gusto es mío, Kendall. Y sí, digamos que le di un pequeño impulso a mi querido Reginald - dijo forzando alegría, al tiempo en que abrazaba a su especial amigo.

-¿Y quién es ese encantador joven? - preguntó Reginald al observar al amigo más alto.

-Reginald, él es James Diamond... - comenzó el rubio,

-Oh cielos, eres el hijo de Brooke Diamond y de Mike Diamond, y joven multimillonario en décimo puesto. Claro que todos te conocen.

-De hecho, estoy en octavo pero no importa - «Sabes actuar James» pensó el rubio para sí -. En realidad busco a un biógrafo - entonces se le iluminó la cara a aquel hombre de anteojos. El hombre sacó una tarjeta de presentación y la entregó a James.

-Afortunadamente yo soy un biógrafo - respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Uhm, creo que nos da ventaja. Me gustaría discutir acerca de los términos para que comiences a redactar - y James sonrió.

-Luego les invitare a un té, si no es molestia claro.

El celular de Kendall sonó un par de veces en su bolsillo, eran mensajes de primo Carlos. Revisó la pantalla y leyó.

*Kendall, necesitamos hablar. Necesito que respondas unas interrogantes*

-Oh, hubo un improvisto y me tengo que retirar. ¿Luego conversamos Reginald? - soltó Kendall.

-Por supuesto, además tengo que citar a James si quiero escribir su biografía. ¿Quizá quieran conocer donde se crea la magia?

-Sería fantástico - respondieron James y su amigo al unísono.

Se retiraron si más, directo a la casa de Kendall. Donde lo más probable estaría Carlos.

-Reginald, necesito hablar contigo de un tema en particular.

-Uf, creo que vender el alma al diablo es peligroso. ¿No es así Hellen?

Y ella sonrió con la sonrisa más malévola que poseía.

* * *

Kendall entró por la puerta principal de su casa, y allí estaba Carlos: sentado sobre el sillón de la sala. A James le dio una alegría al ver al latino con un bañador, y una camisa sin mangas color gris.

-¿Qué es lo urgente que me querías mencionar, Carlos?

-No estoy enterado de lo que ocurrió con Logan aquella noche. Ni siquiera que fue tu primer amor, Kendall. El me lo dijo después de llegar a mi casa... llorando.

Kendall tragó saliva al sentir culpabilidad en su corazón.

* * *

_-¡MIERDA, DIME QUIÉN ERES! - gritó Logan con desesperación, y sus lágrimas fluyendo sin cesar._

_-Tranquilo Logan, soy yo: Kendall Knight._

_-No, no es cierto. Sólo dime que eres Francis de una vez por todas, dime que al chico al que amé no murió aquella vez. Esos ojos, tus ojos, no son iguales a los de otra persona - lloraba Logan, suplicando respuestas._

_-No sé de quién me hablas, Logan - mintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Era débil al ver a su amor llorar frente a él, deseoso de conocer respuestas._

_Y fue cuando los impulsos de Kendall lo llevaron a abrazar al pequeño Logan. El Moreno se imaginaba que Kendall definitivamente era el primer amor de su vida. Pero, ¿quién se atrevería a dañar tanto a Logan con tal mentira de una supuesta muerte?_

_-¿Quieres tomar algo?_

_-No, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo mu-muchas cosas en que pe-pensar._

_-Bien, te acompaño a casa._

_-¡No, quiero estar sólo! - gritó y se apartó del rubio. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya, esperando a que no cayera contra el suelo por un repentino desmayo._

* * *

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad de una vez, Kendall? Mintiéndole, sólo lo destruyes a él, y a ti al verlo sufrir - expresó Carlos.

-¡No es fácil! Me parte el corazón verlo y no hacer nada, a causa de esta venganza. Pero prometí que mis sentimientos no cegarían mi camino.

El rubio no quería discutir. Sin embargo llegaría el momento en que su secretó lo averiguara Logan por su propia cuenta.

Carlos y James se callaron al ver como se comportaba el rubio. Este salió hacia la playa con la esperanza de olvidarse un poco de su doble y pesada vida.

Se tumbó sobre la arena y observo el suave oleaje del mar. No quería hablar de tema con nadie, no por estos momentos.

De pronto, apareció a lo lejos aquel chico que lloró en el cumpleaños de Kendall, caminando como solía hacerlo: a pie de playa, donde sus pies son cubiertos por la espuma del mar. Parecía triste, y escondía algo detrás de esos ojos cristalinos.

Kendall lo observó por unos instantes, y posteriormente bajó la cabeza. Flexión o las piernas y las juntó con su pecho.

Logan se sentó aún lado del rubio, y este se sorprendió.

-Kendall, siento mucho la escena de anoche - Kendall no quería verlo a los ojos, temiendo que si se encontraba con ellos no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar su identidad.

-No te preocupes, Logan. Siempre le ocurrirá a las personas, es completamente normal - recargó su barbilla sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

-Quiero explicar las razones de mi comportamiento, si no te molesta - dijo con voz baja y débil.

-Adelante, soy todo oídos - contestó, y Logan comenzó con su explicación. Pero además de eso, no sólo era hablar acerca de su pasado, sino hundirse en él avivando viejas heridas.

-Pues todo comenzó cuando me dijeron la noticia de Francis.

* * *

_Logan estaba triste, ya era normal en su vida cotidiana. Todo había cambiado desde aquel verano en que le arrebataron a su primer amor. Si, Francis German también fue, y será por mucho, el amor de Logan._

_El día era lluvioso y oscuro, tenía quince años de edad y no la pasaba bien. Mucho menos con ese clima en su contra. Desde qué se fue Francis, había entrado en una extraña depresión pero era controlada por medio de medicamentes. Llegaba el momento en que no deseaba estar ahí._

_Tomó un cuaderno, y empezó a escribir lo que sentía en ese momento. Cada gota que caía de las espesas y grises nubes le recordaba una de las muchas lágrimas que había derramado desde entonces._

_Joanna, su madre preocupada por el estado emocional de su hijo, llamó a la puerta de Logan. Abrió sin permiso y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. _

_Tenía un semblante muy triste, y las lágrimas podían verse a contraluz sobre sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué pasa mamá? - preguntó Logan levantando la vista de su cuaderno._

_-Tengo una mala noticia, hijo. Muy mala._

_-Ven, siéntate junto a mí - el adolescente puso su cuaderno a un lado y cuando su madre se sentó, la rodeo con un brazo._

_-Es acerca de Francis... El murió..._

_Desde entonces, Logan definitivamente se rompió en mil pedazos. Poco a poco su corazón se convirtió en cenizas, sin forma alguna de ser reparada. Sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo moría lentamente. Perdía la conciencia y caía contra el suelo en un fuerte impacto. Todo estaba perdido. No volvería a ver a su primer amor. _

_No dejó de creer que algún día volvería, pero en ese entonces todo estaba perdido para él._

_Abrió los ojos unas horas después, y estaba en su cama con una tela húmeda sobre su frente. Estaba muy débil para levantar el brazo._

_-Mamá, dime que esto no es verdad. Que es mentira. Dime que Francis está vivo y vendrá por mí - su voz estaba rasposa, y entrecortada. Las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos sin parar. Sentía un dolor en el pecho -. Mamá... _

_-Logan, lo siento..._

_-No... - se le produjo un nudo en la garganta y abrazó a su mamá -. Yo lo amaba... mamá, no puedo con esto. ¡NO, FRANCIS! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, le clavaron una caga de metal puro en el corazón, y cine sito lo llevaron al borde de la destrucción._

_Jamás volvió a amar, jamás volvió a verse al espejo sin poder romperlo, jamás volvió a ver su gema convertida en collar sin evitar llorar, jamás volvió a ver viejas fotos sin abrir viejas heridas y perder completamente su esencia producida por una especie de ataque. Logan no volvió a sonreír sin tener que esforzarse._

* * *

Kendall reprimió las lágrimas, y tuvo que estar fuerte contra sus sentimientos.

El rubio puso su mano sobre la de Logan. E intercambiaron una mirada. Una mirada exclusiva entre ellos dos.

-Bienvenidos sean, veo que trajeron a un amigo más - dijo Reginald al observar a Carlos entre James y Kendall -. Adelante, conozcan donde se crea la magia.

Entraron a la casa, y Reginald les ofreció un pequeño tour. Dejando por último el estudio.

-Aquí - dijo en un suspiro de felicidad -. Es donde está mi vida entera.

El estudio tenía un escritorio de caoba, con una máquina de escribir antigua y muchos papeles sobre el escritorio. Había un librero y un estante con vídeos de las cientos de entrevistas que había realizado Reginald para escribir un libro. Las grabaciones estaban bajo llave y se podían apreciar por las puertas de cristal.

Por toda la habitación, había premios y reconocimientos para Reginald por su espléndido trabajo.

-Esta máquina de escribir es una reliquia totalmente - empezó a explicar la historia de la máquina, James y Carlos estaban atentos, a lo contrario de Kendall, que estudiaba cada rincón de le estudio. Caminaba lento, recorriendo y observando cuidadosamente.

Se topó con un escrito completamente terminado. La sangre y el sudor de un escritor, tan vulnerable.

-Wow, esto es un escrito impresionante - "La Oscura Realidad de la familia German" leyó Kendall -. Estoy seguro que este se convertirá en un Best-Seller, Reginald.

-Es el arduo trabajo de años sin parar de escribir. Y es la única copia en existencia. Es una reliquia. Y el trabajo es personal, quizá la guarde en la caja fuerte para el día en que se presenté la ocasión de hacer justicia.

-Reginald, ¿qué tal si discutimos la biografía hoy a las ocho? - insinuó James.

Carlos no logró evitar ponerse celoso de Reginald. Y por una extraña razón se enfureció con James... «¿Por qué me molesto?» se preguntó el latino al percatarse que sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-Sería estupendo - respondió Reginald.

-Sí, es mejor que discutan eso a solas. Además tenemos que retirarnos por el momento. Hasta luego, Reginald - se despidió Kendall.

-Yo paso por usted, señor Bitters - dijo James por último, y se retiraron.

Salieron de la casa y James susurró para que Kendall alcanzara a oír su voz.

-Tendrás dos horas para tu plan, el cual no me has dicho cual es - Carlos estaba atento, aunque intentaba ignorar algunos puntos importantes de la venganza de su primo.

-Sólo diré que se llevará una gran sorpresa.

* * *

El negro disfrazaba su cuerpo entre la oscuridad, convirtiéndolo en una criatura de la noche. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes y potentes vigilaban a Reginald Bitters desde el arbusto de una casa de enfrente, el negro intensificaba su mirada al igual que el color de sus ojos. El hombre de anteojos caminaba en círculos desde su estudio, revisaba el reloj esperando a que su cita no llegará tarde. Escribir una biografía para alguien multimillonario como James le emocionaba en su interior.

El rubio sacó su celular y mandó el mensaje a James, avisando que era hora que pasará a recogerlo. Se puso los guantes de cuero y cubrió sus brazos con la tela negra de la chamarra, se colocó en los hombros la mochila negra que llevaba siempre en "misiones" de este tipo. Por último, se puso la capucha negra para ocultar las facciones de su cara y pasar desapercibido con la noche, la oscura y fría noche que hacia aquel día.

Vio el _camaro _de James y este se detuvo frente a la casa de Reginald. El escritor apagó todas las luces de su casa y cerró con llave la puerta principal. Se subió al automóvil de James y el vehículo comenzó a alejarse de la calle.

El ojiverde salió de su escondite y camino con la cabeza gacha hasta la puerta principal de Reginald. En su ropa, tenía escondidas varias ganzúas para forzar una cerradura. Sacó una de su ropa y después de unos minutos de estar forzando la cerradura, consiguió abrir.

La casa era fría, y aún más con la temperatura ambiental de ese día. Cada habitación estaba oscura, sin embargo el contorno de la materia era iluminada finamente con la luz natural que atravesaba por las ventanas. No se preocupó por las pisadas, ya que cada metro del piso estaba cubierto con alfombra.

De su zapato, sacó un cuchillo con una hoja reluciente y afilada, sintió una pequeña cortada, ya que había ocultado el cuchillo en sus vaqueros y la sostuvo con la calceta. Era el arma mortal para crear caos.

En la sala, destruyó con la hoja aquellos muebles finos. Rompió los jarrones y las fotografías que este conservaba en su sala.

Procuró no dejar rastro de huellas digitales. En la habitación, abrió cajones de los muebles y sacó toda la ropa de Reginald, lanzándola por los aires y creando montañas de ropa. Tiró las mesitas de noche contra el suelo, y escucho la madera crujir.

El desastre poco a poco aparecía en la casa. Pero Kendall quería saborear su venganza contra el escritor, y dejó por último el estudio: el salón preciado de Reginald Bitters.

El estudio estaba cerrado, y le quedaba alrededor de una hora. Sin embargo tenía que alejarse completamente del lugar del crimen. No tuvo tiempo de sacar una ganzúa y forzar la cerradura. Simplemente pateó tres veces la puerta, y esta se derrumbó.

Entró a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un diploma enmarcado en un cuadro y con este objeto, romper el estante de cristal. El material se hizo añicos, abrió su mochila y guardó todas las cintas de video en esta. No podía permitir que Reginald Bitters se quedará con la real información de su familia. No dejó ni un sólo video. Cerró su mochila y estaba a punto de irse, excepto por la razón de una idea florecer en su cabeza.

«¿Serias capaz de cometer tal acto?» Se preguntó el rubio mientras recorría el estudio con la mirada. «Si, lo tiene bien merecido» pensó por última vez, y prosiguió a realizar la espeluznante idea.

Guardo por último el escrito acerca de la familia German que vio ese mismo día.

Buscó en los cajones del escritorio, y encontró unos cigarrillos. Encendió el cigarrillo y lo dejó sobre el borrador de una novela terminada.

Sabía que con eso, la casa ardería a causa de las llamas y el fuego se extendería rápido por el piso alfombrado.

Salió con la frente en alto y se detuvo a mitad de la calle, en los pocos minutos que habían transcurrido el estudio ya estaba en llamas completamente. No había salida.

Admiró el producto de su venganza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

«Tus palabras fueron inmortalizadas, Reginald Bitters. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que hayas preferido propagar una mentira la cual hiciste creer a la sociedad que era una verdad. Entonces llegué yo, tus palabras ardieron y se convirtieron en cenizas, las cuales sólo te quedarán en tu cabeza como un recuerdo. Se hará justicia Reginald, yo me encargaré de entregarte este escrito cuando sea necesario, tal y como lo dijiste. Hasta luego, Reginald» expresó Kendall en su cabeza, y se retiró de la casa envuelta en llamas.

* * *

James y Reginald estaban de regreso, cerca de la casa del escritor. El hombre de anteojos observó un resplandor naranja proveniente de su casa. Este experimentó el corazón latir a potencia. Salió del carro en cuanto se detuvo y definitivamente su casa estaba envuelta completamente en llamas.

-¡NO! - gritó el escritor, mientras caía al concreto de rodillas. Lloraba sin parar -. Mi vida...

James se bajó del automóvil y se quedó que pie junto a Bitters, asombrado por el acto de Kendall.

-Un chico malo - susurró, con la seguridad de que Bitters no lo escucharía por llorar desenfrenadamente.

* * *

Kendall estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con el cofre a un lado. Guardó las cintas en un muro falso dentro de su armario. Por último, guardó el escrito en la baldosa suelta de su habitación, donde también guardaba el cofre.

Sacó la copia del libro autografiado de Reginald, y en la contraportada donde había una imagen y la resumida biografía del escritor, tachó con marcador rojo La cara del hombre al que le gustó cometer infamia.

-Otra víctima cae...

* * *

_**Pam pam pam... les gustó? Haganlo saber :D espero ver sus comentarios.**_

_**Lindo Fin de semana, presiento que será genial este pequeño descanso :)**_

_**-Josué, TribueRusher**_


	6. Duplicidad

**_Hi! Antes que nada les agradezco de todo corazón por leer esta historia. Nunca creí que tendría tantos buenos comentarios, solo lo escribí para divertirme un rato pero gracias a ustedes, me dan esas ganas para continuar :) Agradezco a _**_I Love KL_**_, _**_the-creme-the-la-crop_**_, _**_Just K0gan_**_, _**_BelieveInJPKS_**_, _**_Belieber'rusher_**_, _**_Luis_**_, _**_VictoriaDvalosBTR_**_, _**_LostInJarlos_**_ por expresarme sus palabras en los hermosos reviews._**

**_Una ultima cosa, quiero dedicar este capitulo especialmente a mis dos Rushvenger favoritos y a Sandy :) espero que sea de su agrado_**

* * *

-Tengo recuerdos... Felices recuerdos de mi infancia. Casi todos son de aquellos días soleados, jugando a pie de playa sobre la suave arena. Las olas del mar eran frías, allí estaba mi padre y mi madre, con una sonrisa en su cara. Y mi risa, hacían felices a los que me rodeaban. Pero entonces llegó el accidente... y todo cambió desde entonces, ellos murieron y yo sobreviví. Y esto género que no confíe en nadie y me cuesta ser quien soy en realidad con las personas.

-Kendall, creo que esos recuerdos deberías conservar los recuerdos hermosos y no dejar que te definan - explicó la Dra. Kelly Wainwright -. Y confiar en las personas, sino nunca progresarás en una relación.

-Es que de verdad deseo amar a la persona de la que hablé, pero las circunstancias...

-Hemos retomado este tema muchas veces y siempre te he dicho que es hora de que dejes a un lado tu postura de víctima y comiences a crear felicidad plena en tu vida - explicó y vio el reloj en su muñeca -. Uhm, creo que sería mejor retomar esta conversación la siguiente sesión.

-Muchas gracias Kelly - Kendall se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la doctora. A la espalda de la mujer de cabello negro y piel oscura, miró por última vez la cámara "escondida" en el librero y salió del consultorio.

La Dra. Wainwright se dirigió a su escritorio que se encontraba tras de la pequeña sala donde realizaba cada sesión. Prendió su computadora y abrió las grabaciones de hace unos instantes. Siempre hacia diagnósticos grabando su voz.

-Kendall Knight ha progresado pero no del todo, aún posee problemas de confianza plena, he podido deducir que su pasado sigue definiendo su futuro...

En la sala de espera, estaba sentado su primo latino, matando el tiempo leyendo una revista. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Carlos dejó la revista a un lado y se levantó dando un suspiro.

-Por fin, fue una eternidad estar sentado allí - dijo Carlos.

-Sólo fue una hora.

-¡Pero fue interminable! Las revistas sino de psicología.

-La psicología es muy interesante, Carlos - caminaban hasta el lugar donde estaba estacionado el automóvil de Kendall.

-Sí, pero la psicóloga puede detectar tus mentiras...

-No, nadie puede. Mi Sensei me enseñó las técnicas avanzadas para que una mentira pase desapercibidas. A la doctora Wainwright he estado diciéndole mentiras por mucho tiempo y me diagnostica según lo que observa.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy muy conforme con la revancha, pero aun así no seas tan cruel.

-Pagarán como se deben. Según su pasado, será su futuro.

En el carro, hubo un poco de silencio. Puede que Carlos estuviera de leal aliado a Kendall, sin embargo lema preocupaba que su primo fuera capaz de asesinar a sangre fría.

-Hey Kendall, me enteré que abra una pequeña reunión de la familia Taylor donde querías que fuéramos James y yo...

-Sí, será donde acabaré con la doctora Wainwright, aún no se la forma pero la tendré. ¿A qué viene esto?

-Ese fin de semana... Uhm, James me invito al teatro a ver la obra de "La Dama de Negro" y creo que no podremos asistir.

Kendall sintió felicidad por escuchar a Carlos decir tal cosa. Había algo en la voz del latino que puedo detectar, timidez. A Carlos le gustaba James, claro estaba.

-No se apuren, diviértanse - le dirigió una sonrisa y las mejillas del latino se tornaron rojas.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio, y Kendall fue al escondite de todas sus pertenencias. Cargó el cofre hasta su comedor. Abrió el cofre y fue la primera vez que Carlos vio su exterior así como su contenido.

-Aquí está toda la conspiración contra mi padre, y las víctimas... - sacó la fotografía con todas sus víctimas, excepto unas cuantas -. Será un largo camino que debo recorrer.

Entre todos los papeles, encontró una revista donde la portada estaba retratada Kelly Wainwright, con el plumón rojo encerró en un círculo rojo la cara de la mujer.

-El próximo objetivo - susurró Carlos.

* * *

_-Quiero ver a mi padre - pedía Francis._

_-No, tú sabes que tu papá no era buen padre - explicaba la Dra. Wainwright ante el niño de diez años que yacía encerrado en un orfanato._

_-Él era buen padre - decía en un hilo de voz -. Un hombre lo probará, el me lo prometió._

_-Quiero que dejes de mencionar tales estupideces, Francis. _

_-¡NO, LLEVÁME CON MI PADRE! - gritó el niño._

_-No Francis. El mató a miles de personas..._

_La doctora estaba harta de discutir con un niño de diez años. Cuando se fue, Francis golpeó la puerta mientras lloraba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas restantes._

_-¡No me deje aquí! ¡Por favor! - repetía una y otra vez para que Kelly escuchara sus peticiones._

_Al día siguiente, la doctora pidió a Francis que dibujara algo que desearía en su vida. Y lo que plasmó en el papel fue a su familia y a él, junto._

_-Te dije que dibujaras algo que quisieras._

_-Quiero a mi padre._

_-Si sigues con esa actitud, ninguna familia te adoptara y te quedarás encerrado en este maldito orfanato río durante unos años más, ¿entendiste?_

_La doctora se retiró con la ira sobrepasando los límites, quería golpear al pequeño niño pero sabía que eso sería un delito. Francia se desesperó y arrojó al suelo aquellos crayones y hojas de papel que había en la mesa, estaba furioso con la doctora y su carácter._

_No hizo falta que Hellen interviniera. No quería que aquel niño tuviera una infancia que añorara en un futuro próximo._

_Esa misma tarde, Kelly Wainwright recibió una visita de la matriarca de la familia Taylor en su oficina._

_-Estoy enterada que aquí se encuentra Francis German._

_-Sí, así es._

_-Le tengo una propuesta... A cambio de que Francis German no sea adoptado durante unos meses más, la haré importante en el ámbito de la psicología. ¿No está harta de este sucio consultorio y de depender del gobierno? - Kelly no respondió -. Yo le daré consultas privadas entre los millonarios, Dra. Wainwright. Ah, yo podría ser su primer paciente..._

_-¿Hasta cuándo debo mantenerlo aquí?_

_-Dos semanas después de que el escritor Reginald Bitters publique su libro titulado "El Crimen Perfecto", le entregará una copia al niño y permitirá de nuevo que sea candidato para adopción, ¿está claro?_

_-Absolutamente._

_-Entonces, hasta que el trato esté listo... Vaya despidiéndose de esta vida limitada._

* * *

Después de una hora, cada quién se fue por su lado. Carlos recibió una llamada de James, donde lo invitó a pasar el rato en la playa, mientras que Kendall fue a atender una comida a la casa de la odiosa familia Taylor.

Un ama de llaves le permitió el paso al interior de la casa. Jo bajó a la recepción corriendo y abrazó a Kendall, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Y juntó sus labios.

-Hola amor - saludó Jo.

«¡Que agradable beso!» pensó para si con sarcasmo.

-Hoy te veo más feliz, Jo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Mi hermano está de regreso!

«¿Hermano? ¿Cómo que un hermano? Esto, no lo sabía... Nunca lo he visto»

-No sabía que tenías un hermano...

-Él estaba en un internado durante toda su vida, y ahora... ¡Regresa!

«Esto no debe salirse de mis manos... Tendré que mejorar la estrategia» comenzó a preocuparse.

-Kendall, bienvenido - saludo Hellen, besando la mejilla del rubio -. Gracias por venir.

-Gracias por invitarme - contestó Kendall.

-Será mejor que pasen al comedor exterior, en unos instantes llegara Mitchell.

Caminaron juntos hasta el comedor agarrados de las manos, cosa la cual no le gustaba mucho a Kendall ya que lo hacía con Jo... Empero si lo hiciera con otra persona sería felicidad elevada por los cielos.

Se sentaron y Kendall saludó al señor Taylor. Esperaron a que llegar Mitchell y para cuando este arribó en su casa, Jo y Hellen corrieron a abrazarlo. Mitchell no venía sólo, estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos marrones y piel clara, casi blanca. Tenía sus facciones hermosas.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Sabía que estarían juntos algún día! Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano - grito a lo lejos Jo.

-¿Supongo que te quedarás Camille, cierto? - preguntó Hellen.

-Si no es molestia... mi intención era quedarme en un hotel el resto del verano...

-No lo menciones, te alojarás en la casa de la piscina junto con Jo. Les encantara vivir un poco alejadas de la civilización aquí en la mansión - la mansión solariega era gigante, a decir verdad. Tenía una piscina cercada y adentro de esa explanada, había una pequeña casa donde se podían alojar los huéspedes.

-Muchas gracias, señora Taylor.

-Llámame Hellen, cariño.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? - preguntó Mitchell, el chico era alto, fornido, parecido a su padre pero con facciones más atractivas. Su madre le plantó un beso en la mejilla y los invitó a que pasara al comedor.

-Lucy, por favor pídele a las amas de llave que bajen el equipaje y lo dejen en sus respectivos lugares.

-Por supuesto.

Después de que Mitchell y Camille se sorprendieran por la presciencia de Kendall, y por las presentaciones, la cena continuó su curso.

-Queridos, este fin de semana tendremos una fiesta donde apoyáremos a las familias quebrantadas. Kendall por supuesto que estas invitado. La oradora es Kelly Wainwright.

-¿Kelly Wainwright? Wow, es mi psicóloga y me ha ayudado mucho con la superación de la muerte de mis padres desde hace varios años.

-Con mayor razón estas invitado Kendall.

Se sonrieron, muy hipócritamente.

* * *

-¡No, James! Bájame - gritaba Carlos el cual se encontraba sobre el hombro de James. Reía con mucha facilidad. Estaba jugando en el mar, Carlos no se quería mojar así que James tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas.

-¡No!

El más alto caminaba a mar adentro. Hasta qué su cintura estuvo cubierta de agua, soltó a Carlos y el latino se hundió.

-¡Esta helada! - los dientes le castañeaban al latino.

-No es para tanto Carlos - dijo James mientras reía.

-Mejor vamos a comer... Traje frituras - ofreció Carlos y el chico de ojos avellana aceptó felizmente. Salieron del agua y James corrió por una toalla, caminó hasta Carlos y envolvió la tela en el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo.

Carlos experimentó mariposas en su estómago al sentir los dedos de James sobre la tela. Mientras envolvía el cuerpo del latino, movía sus manos para desaparecer el frío de la piel de su amigo.

James y Carlos intercambiaron una mirada, junto con una sonrisa iluminada como de un par de niños que miraban una dulcería con los más exquisitos postres que podrían imaginarse.

«En serio te gusta, James Diamond» pensó el chico, y sonrió aún más al regresar a la realidad y ver a Carlos.

-Mejor comamos antes de que mueras de hipotermia - sugirió James.

-Ya no tengo frío. Gracias James...

Se sentaron a comer, y de vez en cuando uno miraba al otro, lo que provocaba que sonrieran para sí. Carlos miró el torso de James, y esto le provocó una reacción: se mordió en labio inferior.

«Carlos, desvía la mirada» Se reprendió, pero una vez más miró al chico que quería y sonrió.

* * *

Kendall estaba a punto de irse, sin embargo había olvidado una cosa importante según los planes que tenía con Jo. Corrió hasta la casa de la piscina y entró. Esperando a que Jo estuviera allí.

-Jo, ¿sigue en pie lo de la cena? - entró a la casa y se encontró con Camille. La chica experimentó una rivalidad con Kendall desde que se vieron por primera vez.

-Hola Kendall. Ella me pidió que te dijera que sí, y que le gustaría cenar lasaña - respondió Camille.

-Bien, gracias Camille.

-No hay de qué - Kendall se retiró, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien. Sin embargo lo ignoró y se dirigió a su casa.

Jo estaba dentro del baño, y salió rápido creyendo haber escuchado la voz de su novio.

-¿Era Kendall? - preguntó la rubia.

-Si, dijo que la cena tuvo que cancelarse. Surgió algo inesperado.

-Oh, está bien, gracias Camille.

* * *

-James, gracias por el día de hoy. Fue fantástico - dijo Carlos.

-La pase estupendo, ojalá se repita - contestó James con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro.

«Claro que se repetirá» pensó Carlos.

De pronto, James envolvió a Carlos en un dulce abrazo. Carlos sonrió de oreja a oreja por la reacción de James. No quería despegar su cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo en algún momento.

-Hasta luego, James - se despidió Carlos, añorando aquella tarde.

* * *

Kendall se lastimaba a sí mismo, psicológicamente hablando. Observaba grabaciones viejas que habían capturado las cámaras de seguridad del orfanato donde estuvo hasta los once años.

Allí estaba el video cuando Kendall fue encerrado en su propia habitación, mientras pedía que lo sacara de este infernal cuarto que entristecía por sus colores fríos y apagados.

Mientras veía cada cinta, intentaba armar el rompecabezas de cómo sería su venganza contra Kelly Wainwright. No quedaba mucho para la fiesta, y estaría ocupado con la cena que le prepararía a Jo, así que puso sus manos a la obra.

No se percató de cuanto tardo trabajando en el acto de su venganza, pero ya tenía planeado cada segundo y cada movimiento que realizaría. Era el día de la cena, y no tenía los ingredientes para la cena.

Salió de su casa hacia el supermercado, y compró los ingredientes que necesitaba para la lasaña. Regresó a su casa lo antes posible, preparó la lasaña y observó el reloj. Eran las siete p.m. Se suponía que Jo llegaría a las ocho en punto, así que sólo le dio tiempo para darse una ducha y vestirse formalmente. No estaba feliz de hacer esta cena, siquiera fingir ser el novio de Jo. Empero siempre se recordaba que tenía un propósito para usar su relación como una llave.

Preparó el comedor hasta dejarlo elegante, colocó servilletas de tela y realizó figuras con ellas, como las de un elegante y costoso restaurante. En medio de la mesa, puso una vela y la encendió. Esta iluminó con la luz tenue y suave para una vela romántica.

Se sentó a esperar la llegada de la chica, con la cena en el horno, el pan sobre una canasta y una bandeja de ensalada al centro de la mesa.

Pasaba el tiempo volando, el sol ya se había ocultado. Tenía casi dos horas esperando. «¿Qué habrá pasado con Jo? Supongo que a esta punto, me dejó plantado». Se enfureció, y no fue el hecho de que la chica no llegará a la cena, sino que el rubio se desgastó cocinando durante varias horas como para malgastar la cena.

Se pasó del pie y estaba decidido a irse a dormir de una vez por todas, no quería explotar por la mala educación de Jo al dejarlo plantado.

Entonces alguien golpeó la puerta de cristal que permitía la salida. Kendall se giró que ver quien era: Logan.

Su furia desapareció por completo en ese preciso instante, esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Oh, ¿interrumpo algo? - Logan comenzó a ruborizarse. Se disculpó, mientras empujó un poco más la puerta que yacía entre abierta.

-No. De hecho no estas interrumpiendo. Pasa - dijo Kendall con nerviosismo.

-Wow, esto se ve estupendo Kendall. ¿Para quién era la cena?

-Nadie importante en realidad... - surgió una fantástica idea en su cabeza, pero no sabía cómo proponérsela a Logan -. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-No suelo tomar vino, pero sólo hoy lo haré.

Logan tomó asiento en el lugar donde debería ir Jo, sin embargo era más importante para Kendall ver ahí a la persona que tanto deseaba, en vez de la persona que tanto despreciaba.

El rubio abrió la botella de vino tinto y sirvió la copa de Logan, posteriormente la suya.

Después de chocar las copas y que estas producirán un leve sonido, ambos bebieron un trago del vino. Logan hizo una mueca y tragó el líquido, el rubio no se quedó atrás. Hizo una mueca y Logan rio. No era una risa falsa como la que había fingido todos esos años, era sincera. La risa provenía desde el interior de su alma.

-El vino esta picado... - dijo Kendall con la mueca en su semblante.

-Esta es una de las razones por las cuales no suelo beber vino - Logan hacia una cara graciosa, la cual hizo reír a Kendall y viceversa.

-Traeré la cena, y otra opción para beber - soltó Kendall, y en automático se levantó y regresó de la cocina con un recipiente con lasaña recién horneada. Dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa y a continuación fue al sótano por otro vino, champagne rosado. Se sentó, sirvió lasaña en ambos platos, y champagne en copas de cristal limpias.

-Kendall, esto me da mucha pena... ya tenías planes y yo...

-Ssht, disfruta la cena Logan.

-Solo vine a darte las gracias por escucharme el otro día, ¿y me ofreces una cena? Es muy lindo de tu parte... - Logan se sentía completo, parecía que ese preciso momento no le hacía falta nada. Eso que sentía el moreno, era lo que influía Kendall en su vida.

El ojiverde lo vio feliz, y pudo notarlo en sus ojos. Ambos levantaron las copas e hicieron un brindis, por los dos y agradeciendo los momentos inesperados.

-Logan, ¿y que estas estudiando?

-Estoy estudiando medicina en la Universidad de Columbia, en New York. Estoy de visita este verano, y tengo que disfrutarlo al máximo. ¿Y tú, Kendall?

-Estudie dos semestres de leyes, pero decidí que no era lo mío. ¿Y es tu pasión la medicina?

-Sí, pero... no sé por qué te miento, sé que puedo confiar en ti - se detuvo unos instantes y aprovechó para tomar un poco de lasaña, y masticarla -. Ya no quiero estudiar, es mucho presión con todos los problemas que tengo, además siento que encontré mi lugar aquí.

"No había sentido tal sensación desde la muerte de Francis, no lo sé.

Kendall sólo podía ver como añoraba a Francis, esto era un golpe bajó para él y una apuñalada para su corazón.

-Creo que te causé mala impresión aquella vez en tu cumpleaños, los siento. Te juró que lo compensaré.

-Aún no puedes olvidarte eso, Logie-an - su corazón se aceleró por la imprudencia que estaba a punto de cometer. «¿En qué pensabas idiota» se reprendió el ojiverde, la única persona que le llamaba con tal apodo era Francis, el antiguo Kendall.

-No... Kendall debo irme, la cena estuvo estupenda. Gracias. - ambos se levantaron y se despidieron. Logan abrazó a Kendall inconscientemente, y una vez más observó la gema azul.

«No era mi imaginación...» pensó el moreno al instante de observar el objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

-Hasta luego, Kendall - salió rápidamente de la casa, y simplemente corrió por la arena hasta llegar a su hogar. Sentía que una sombra oscurecía su alma, era un ataque.

* * *

El lugar donde ocurrió la fiesta de "Apoyo a Familias Quebrantadas" fue en un country club, privado para que no hubiera intrusos durante la reunión. Kendall estaba allí, de pie en el centro donde se encontraban las mesas. Tenía una copa de champagne en su mano derecha. Con su mirada recorría cada una de las caras conocidas.

El rubio decidió no hablar de la cena al respecto, puesto que fue mejor la velada que compartió con Logan que una posible velada con Jo.

Se encontró con Jo, y el espectáculo había comenzado ese día.

-Vienes vestida igual que tu madre - dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Es una tradición en esta fiesta, todas las madres e hijas se visten igual, cosa que también suelen hacer padres e hijos.

-Creo que seré el único que no comparta el vestuario con alguien - bromeó. Si algo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento, era tomarse a la ligera los comentarios ajenos acerca de su padre y plantear bromas de ese tipo. Antes, explotaba con cualquier comentario, ahora guardaba la bomba de desataría una explosión inmensa contra los traidores.

-Vamos a nuestra mesa...

-De hecho, estoy en otra mesa Jo. Iré a ayudar a Lucy, la veo muy desesperada.

-Siempre es así - contestó con un tono de voz agresivo. A Jo no le agradaba Lucy, y le molestaba que Kendall se llevará tan bien con ella.

«Yo también estaría desesperado si trabajara para ustedes» pensó Kendall y camino a una carpa donde estaba el equipo visual y de sonido. En la reunión reproducirían un video donde la doctora Wainwright grabó su voz explicando la finalidad de esta fiesta de caridad.

-¿Qué tal Lucy? - saludó a su amiga que buscaba algo con desesperación.

-Agh, no sé dónde dejé el disco con el video.

-¿Ya revisaste en el reproductor? - abrió la bandeja del aparato y efectivamente allí estaba el disco -. ¿Ves? Tienes que aprender a relajarte.

-Has salvado mi carrera, Kendall Knight. Ahora vete, en pocos minutos reproducirán el video.

-A la orden, capitana.

Un golpe al micrófono fue suficiente para atraer la atención de todos.

-Me complace darles la bienvenida a este evento de caridad - empezó Kelly -. Les tengo preparados un video para celebrar esta fiesta.

El video comenzó a reproducirse.

"_Desde hace varios años, la familia Taylor ha tenido la nobleza de crear esta organización que ha ayudado a miles de familias con problem..._"

Todos se voltearon a ver por el error que había en el video.

Entonces en la pantalla apareció el título de "Al descubierto". Los presentes se alertaron y se sorprendieron al ver que era una grabación... Más bien dicho las grabaciones de las consultas de los pacientes de la Dra. Wainwright. Apareció una amiga de Hellen

-"Tengo problemas en casa... no es como decirle a mi esposo que tengo otro hijo con su hermano" - la víctima de esa revelación se cubrió la cara y salió de la fiesta. Todos se sorprendieron, quedando sin aliento por las revelaciones.

-"Y esto generó que no confíe en nadie y me cuesta ser quien soy en realidad con las personas. [...] Es que de verdad deseo amar a la persona de la que hablé, pero las circunstancias..." - era Kendall en su grabación. El chico se cubrió su cara.

Por ultimo apareció Hellen Taylor.

-"La comunicación con mi hija no es muy buena, a veces deseo no haber tenido un segundo hijo"

Kendall miró a Jo, y la chica huyó llorando de la fiesta.

-¡Apágalo Lucy! - Lucy desconectó lo cables. Kelly estaba en shock por lo que ocurrió.

Hellen explotó en su interior, y camino hacia Kelly.

-¡¿Grabaste mis sesiones?! - gritó la mujer.

-Eran para uso personal...

-Eres una perra maldita, hipócrita. ¡Te destruiré Kelly Wainwright, te destruiré y te acordarás de mí!

Con eso, finalizó la fiesta que se convirtió en escándalo.

* * *

James se reía de su amigo tan fuerte fuera del teatro. Caminaban juntos, y sus manos rozaban. James tenía tantas ganas de tornarlo de la mano y quedarse así durante largo tiempo. El choque de sus manos les causaba mariposas en sus estómagos.

-¡No es gracioso James! En serio - le dijo Carlos intentando frenar la risa de su amigo.

-Lo siento, Carlos. Es que tu reacción en esa escena, fue comiquísima.

-Anda, llévame a mi casa. Es un poco tarde.

-Pero si estás conmigo, no te pasará nada.

-Sí, pero estoy saliendo con un chico que es mayor que yo por cuatro años.

-¿Me estas mintiendo, en realidad tienes 19 años?

-No, es verdad. A mis padres les preocupa tanto que un viejo me invite al cine.

-¿Ah, crees que soy viejo? - entonces James cargó a Carlos sobre su hombro. El vientre de Carlos estaba en el hombro del chico y así camino James hasta su automóvil.

Carlos reía, James reía. En conclusión, ambos estaban felices estando juntos.

James depositó a Carlos en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-En ese caso tú eres un niño que no sabe ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo siento, James - decía entre carcajadas.

-Me las pagarás, Carlos García.

-Huy, que miedo James Diamond.

El de ojos avellana simplemente sonrió, y se metió en el auto. Comenzó a conducir hacia la casa de Carlos y se detuvo frente a la casa. James se apuró a salir del vehículo y abrir la puerta a su amigo. Este simple y sencillo acto hizo que Carlos se ruborizara por completo, sin embargo esto no se alcanzó a notar por la escasa luz que había esa noche.

-Que bien, tendré que pasar otra noche yo sólo en casa - suspiró Carlos, abrió la puerta principal con su llave y le invitó a James al interior.

-Es mejor, puedes darte una ducha y salir sin toalla.

-¡James! - gritó Carlos riéndose.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala.

-Sabes, no me gusta estar sólo en casa...

-Yo vivo sólo, creo que te acostumbras después de un tiempo.

-Quédate conmigo, James. Mis padres no vendrán hasta el domingo...

«¿Acabas de recitar tal cosa?» se reprendió Carlos, ruborizándose al instante.

-No creo que a tus padres les guste que un "viejo" se quede con su "niño" - dijo James. Estaba feliz por lo que había pedido Carlos, pero James no era capaz de aceptar tal petición. Bueno, al menos aún no.

James se levantó con intención de irse, y Carlos lo acompaño hasta la puerta principal.

-Gracias por la invitación James - Carlos tomó inconscientemente la mano de James. El chico más alto sonrió por sentir sus manos juntas.

-Que descanses Carlos... - acto seguido de desearle buenas noches a su amigo, James acunó la barbilla de Carlos con sus dedos, y poco a poco juntó sus labios con los del latino.

El choque de ambos labios fueron como mil chispas de fuego flotar en el aire. Carlos cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento. El corazón del latino palpitaba contra sus costillas que le dolía, y el chico más alto sintió el palpitar de su corazón al ritmo del de su amigo.

-Buenas noches, Carlos - separó sus labios, y se alejó lentamente.

Carlos ni siquiera abrió los ojos, simplemente los mantuvo cerrados. Se lubrico los labios con su lengua y recordó los veinte perfectos segundos que habían transcurrido durante el beso. Deseaba otro beso, uno más largo. Empero no sólo añoraba un beso, añoraba a James.

* * *

Kendall tachó la cara de Kelly Wainwright. Prendió la televisión y para su sorpresa, la locutora comenzó a hablar.

-_"La doctora Kelly Wainwright desapareció hace unas horas después de una escandalosa fiesta de la familia Taylor. Los oficiales informan que su oficina fue saqueada y saboteada, mientras que la mujer se encuentra desaparecida..."_

Decidió apagar la televisión. Sacó una fotografía que tenía de Logan y él hace 13 años, en la playa. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta no poder hablar con la verdad y la confianza hacia Logan como desearía hacerlo. Simplemente observó la fotografía y tocó con sus dedos el collar con la gema azul que nunca se quitaba.

Se escuchó que un tablón de madera del suelo crujió a espaldas de Kendall. Había pocas luces prendidas en la sala. En este tipo de situaciones no debía actuar sin las ideas claras, así que se levantó y giró lentamente.

-Se quién eres... - Logan estaba con los ojos llorosos, pero con una sonrisa en su semblante -. La fotografía, la gema azul, tus ojos... Eres Francis, ¿no?

* * *

**_Les gustó el primer momento Jarlos así en forma? Y la venganza contra Kelly? Quise ponerle intensidad revuelta con un poco de smut :3 me gustaría ver sus reviews y, no sean timidos estoy para escuchar quejas, sugerencias, comentarios bonitos, etc._**

**_Un abrazo, saludos :D_**

**_-Josué, TributeRusher_**


	7. Verdad

_**Hola, como han estado? Primero quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero quise enfocarme en acabar otro fic. Segunda, agradezco mucho a los que han seguido este fic desde el principio así como a los nuevos lectores, también estoy tan feliz de que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews c:**_

_**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Feurs, Gran Sensei Rey Absoluto del Kogan :] espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

* * *

_«¿Nunca experimentaron una verdad que podría costar todo tu esfuerzo en cuestión de minutos? ¿Nunca sintieron esa impotencia de querer soltar la verdad, pero esta sería desgarradora para una persona? Los secretos pueden ser como una hoja afilada que espera impaciente a que se muestre la verdad, y cuando sale a la luz, es peligrosa al grado de romper corazones. Aunque en ciertos casos puede repararlo y satisfacernos...» - Kendall_

-Vamos Kendall, dime la verdad. Sólo esta vez... ¿eres Francis? - tenía los ojos increíblemente cristalinos, y Kendall se debilitaba al ver esto. Logan tenía un efecto potente en los sentimientos de Kendall, el rubio se dio cuenta de esto desde la vez que lo miró en la playa.

¿Había otra persona que logrará hacer llorar a Kendall? No.

-Si te respondiera con un sí, ¿cómo reaccionarías? - preguntó el rubio, conteniendo las lágrimas desde su pecho. Logan caminó hasta el ojiverde y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. La mirada de Logan estaba distante, trataba de asimilar la fuerte noticia -. Mírame a los ojos, Logie -. Esto fue el detonador de la bomba de verdad.

"Logie" un apodo que a lo largo de estos años, Francis sólo conocía. Logan dirigió sus ojos a la profunda mirada de su viejo amor.

-Francis... - no sabía lo que en realidad sentía, era emoción y alegría, pero lloraba. Estaba furioso en parte con Kendall por esconder la verdad desde la fiesta del rubio -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-En el fondo ya lo sabías, Logie... viste mi gema, nuestras gemas idénticas...

El ojiverde tomó las manos de Logan entre las suyas, y entrelazó sus dedos. La corriente eléctrica que experimentaban cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto, recorrió el cuerpo de cada uno de los chicos. El corazón del moreno palpitaba velozmente.

-Pero tenía miedo de confesar la verdad... no me gustaría que cambiaras tu buena perspectiva de mí - Kendall bajó la mirada, triste.

-¿Cuál perspectiva sobre ti?

-Prometes que si explico toda mi verdad, ¿no cambiarás tu comportamiento hacia mí? - preguntó Kendall.

-Por lo más sagrado... - comenzó Logan.

-El meñique - dijeron al unísono, y después sonrieron. La sonrisa más sincera de Logan. E hicieron el juramento más sagrado en su amistad, después de tanto tiempo. Se sentían completos, el hueco en el corazón de Logan se cerraba poco a poco, curando todas las heridas provocadas a lo largo del tiempo.

Se miraron, disfrutaron el tiempo que compartían.

-Cuando mi padre fue a la cárcel fui llevado a un orfanato alrededor de un año, después fui a un hogar y los padres adoptivos me culparon de comportamiento rebelde y agresión hacia los otros hijos adoptivos, incendiaron la habitación y me inculparon. Las autoridades decidieron enviarme a un reformatorio hasta que cumpliera 18 años, durante mi estancia conocí a James Diamond... al salir de ese infierno decidí que era tiempo de confiar en la palabra de mi padre y, opté por realizar una venganza bien planeada y merecida con las personas que destruyeron mi infancia: la familia Taylor.

"Entrené artes marciales en Japón, y mi Sensei me enseñó a controlar mis emociones y he venido aquí con el propósito de destruirlos...

"Pero no sabía que en el camino me encontraría contigo, Logie. Eso lo cambio todo - al decir esto, Kendall dejo de mirar al infinito y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Hortense.

Un silencio penumbra surgió en la sala, Logan lo asimilaba con lentitud. Pero al final, encontró algo más importante que la venganza, algo preciado que había recuperado: Kendall.

Dejó atrás el propósito de su amigo y se enfocó en el rubio.

-No te quiero volver a perder Kendall, sufrí mucho... lo cierto es que he estado enamorado, y lo estoy, de ti - las lágrimas invadieron los ojos, y al presenciar esta escena ambos se soltaron a llorar. Kendall envolvió a Logie entre sus brazos con un cálido abrazo que no querían terminar.

-No volverá a ocurrir... - susurró Kendall -. Lo juro.

Kendall secó las lágrimas de Logan con su pulgar y sonrió.

-Ahora haré lo que he deseado por todos estos años, y no impedirás que lo hago... - susurró Kendall, poniendo una de sus manos en el cuello de Logan y poco a poco acerco sus labios a los del moreno.

El tiempo se detuvo, mientras que su beso se convertía en descargar y cargas de energía potente e intensa. Cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar un beso, el primer beso entre la pareja.

Logan no sabía que pensar, como reaccionar. Nunca había besado a una persona, pero el fuego celestial que creció entre sus cuerpos se extendió y se apoderó del deseo y pasión que yacían escondidas en lo más profundo y oscuro de su atormentada alma.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el cabello rubio, y se enredaron en él. Logan y Kendall eran polos opuestos, y se atraían por el magnetismo de la atracción que surgía desde aquel verano que nunca olvidarán.

Los finos vellos de la piel de Kendall se erizaron, estaba feliz y su estómago contenía miles de mariposas, su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, pareciera que este rompería los huesos y se le saldría de su pecho.

Logan disfrutaba de su primer beso, atraía al rubio más a su cuerpo. Se sentía poderoso mientras ocurría el beso, dulce, tierno, tranquilo.

Sus labios tomaron ritmo y se volvieron uno sólo. Logie seguía los movimientos de Kendall, el toque de sus lenguas era suave. Era una sensación placentera.

El fuego celestial consumía ambos cuerpos, recorrían sus venas y provocaba que su piel ardiera. Las mejillas de Logan estaba de un color rojo brillante, podía sentir lo caliente de la sangre.

Se separaron lentamente, Kendall acunaba el labio inferior de Logie y dejó de hacerlo. El ojiverde abrió sus ojos y observó que el chico que tenía en frente tenía aún los párpados cerrados. Logan pensaba, recordaba aquel primer beso con su enamorado

-Te quiero Logie... - susurró el rubio a un centímetro de los labios de Hortense.

* * *

La mañana fue cálida en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Los carros se movían por las calles para llegar a su destino. Había una figura esbelta en una de las esquinas del centro, con el cabello en punta y un vestido verde olivo.

Se secó las pocas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente. Se acomodó los anteojos de sol que evitaban la potencia de los rayos solares que impactaban en el pavimento, y previamente producía oleadas de calor.

Un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a ella, Brooke estaba a punto de hacer una llamada. Guardó su móvil de nuevo en el Bosco negro que colgaba en su hombro.

El automóvil era de Michael Taylor. Brooke estaba furiosa y desesperada.

-Ahora me recoges como una prostituta que espera a su clientela en la esquina - fue el saludo de Brooke Diamond.

-Sabes que era la única forma de ponernos en contacto, querida.

-No hay excusa, ¿acaso ya me toman como la puta del círculo social? - preguntó, en una postura firme mientras el automóvil avanzaba.

-¡Claro que no! - exclamó Michael.

-Pregúntaselo a tu esposa, Michael.

-No es mi culpa que esto se haya salido de nuestras manos...

-Tienes razón. Pero ese no es el asunto que vengo a tratar - Brooke buscó una hoja de papel en su bolso y se la entregó a su amante -. Están por desalojarme, no he pagado facturas por culpa de la abominación infernal que tengo como hijo.

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Qué vaya con tu hijo, y lo amenace para que suelte sus millones?

-Tenía otras intenciones, querido.

-Dinero, ¿cierto? - Brooke no movió ni una sola facción en su rostro -. Por supuesto que te daré dinero, Brooke. Si es tu propósito.

-Lo es - y le sonrió fríamente.

* * *

_Francis: _

_En la lista de culpables, se encuentra Brooke Diamond. Es la esposa del millonario Mike Diamond, ¿y que tiene que ver ella con todo esto? Ella ha sido la amante de la cabeza de la familia durante años. Michael pidió que testificará contra mí, y fue lo que hizo a cambio de millones... Es fácil de manipular, sin embargo carga con la culpa sobre su espalda. Recuerda algo, Francis. La culpa impone conductas sorprendentes sobre la gente._

Terminó de leer, y guardó el diario. Tenía mucho en mente después de lo ocurrido con Logan, lo cual salió en forma positiva. Guardó el cofre en su lugar confiable y prendió el televisor de la sala, no tenía noticias de lo ocurrido con el presunto secuestró de la doctora Wainwrigth.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo revivió en su memoria...

* * *

_Kelly Wainwright tenía asegurado una vida laboral arruinada. Su cuerpo temblaba, conducía con precaución hasta su consultorio. Hellen Taylor la había amenazado y esto no daba buen rumbo._

_Al entrar a su consultorio, los muebles estaban destrozados, los libros por doquier, el monitor de su computadora se encontraba hecha añicos. El temor hundió a la mujer, y esta comenzó a gritar. Trato de encender las luces, empero la electricidad había sido cortada. _

_Entro a su oficina con mucha precaución, había cristales afilados por el piso. Bajo sus pies, crujía el vidrio y esto le provocaba un escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda._

_Allí mismo, se escuchó que un cristal era pisado y destruido. La sangre la bajó hasta los pies._

_-¿Hola? - preguntó, girando lentamente ya que el sonido venía a sus espaldas._

_Una toalla con cloroformo se posicionó en su nariz y boca. Ella cayó en la inconsciencia repentinamente, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de gritar._

_El sujeto cargo a la mujer en su hombro, y la encerró en una bodega cerca de un muelle._

_Kendall cerró la bodega con una cadena y un candado. Espero fuera de la bodega con la capucha de su chamarra negra a que los ruidos dentro de la bodega provocarán eco, y así poder apreciar los gritos desesperados de la doctora desde afuera._

_Un golpe de la palma de la mano contra el metal fue lo primero que se escuchó._

_-¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor! - Kendall sintió placer dentro de sí -. ¡No me dejen aquí por favor! _

_«Los papeles han cambiado, Kelly Wainwright» pensó antes de darle un último vistazo a la bodega, e irse a su casa. Las autoridades no tardarían en darse cuenta que una doctora había sido secuestrada aquella noche._

* * *

Un golpe contra la puerta sorprendió a Hellen. La mujer se encontraba conversando con el jefe de seguridad privada: Frank Banes. Ese hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y musculatura corporal definida era el encargado de proteger la vida pública de la familia, así como asuntos delicados.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi esposo? Iré a atender - dijo Hellen.

-En una conferencia ubicada en el centro... - respondió Frank mientras la mujer abría la puerta.

Tras la puerta, de pie se encontraba el detective Bob.

-Señora Taylor, debemos tratar un asunto con usted: el secuestro de la doctora Kelly Wainwright.

-¡Frank! - llamó Hellen, mientras era apresada por el miedo.

El guardia camino hasta la entrada y se puso frente al detective.

-¿Es su esposo?

-No, soy su jefe de seguridad - Le permitieron la entrada al detective, él tomó asiento en la sala y le ofrecieron té. Ese tipo de comportamiento es el que hacia Hellen en circunstancias similares.

-Hellen es la principal sospechosa, tienes testigos que afirma haber presenciado la amenaza hacia Kelly.

-Pero mi amenaza se refería al ámbito laboral, no a secuestrarla.

-Sra. Taylor, será mejor que no abandone la casa. El caso está proceso.

El celular del detective sonó. Este contestó y prestó atención a lo que decía la persona tras la línea.

-Sra. Taylor, la doctora ha sido encontrada. Pero hay un problema: la bodega está registrada al nombre de Taylor's Global.

-¿Se realizarán cargos? - preguntó Frank.

-No, lo más probable.

* * *

-Veo que te compraste un apartamento lujoso, querida.

-Todo gracias a ti, Michael - le dijo Brooke, mientras les permitía el paso a su amante al departamento nuevo que adquirió en el centro de la ciudad, era muy lujoso y espacioso.

-¿Quieres estrenar la casa?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

**Noticia televisiva.**

-"_La doctora Kelly Wainwright, víctima de un secuestro, ha sido encontrada en una bodega metálica en un muelle_ - dice la reportera, siguiendo a Kelly la cual dos oficiales escoltaban a una patrulla -. _Disculpe, ¿cómo se siente en estos momentos? ¿La torturaron?_".

-"Como cree que me siento. ¡Me drogaron y me encerraron en una bodega metálica!"

La reportera regresa su vista hacia la cámara y habla al micrófono.

-Al parecer, la doctora Wainwright deberá pensar antes de realizar sus acciones y aprender a cuidar sus espaldas.

* * *

Carlos y James caminaban con sus dedos entrelazados, el latino jugaba con la palma de la mano de su acompañante. Ambos reían mientras sus pies tocaban el oleaje frío. Se veían felices juntos, reían todo el tiempo y Carlos nunca se arrepentía de pasar tiempo con James.

Se dirigían hacia la casa, alrededor de las 6:00 p.m. de aquella tarde. Querían conversar. Habían estado toda la tarde en el centro de la ciudad, fueron al cine a ver una película del género de terror.

El latino temblaba de miedo en cada escena, y James lo observaba de reojo. El chico más pequeño no disfrutaba mucho este tipo de temas, y mucho menos en una película. James no dudó en rodear los hombros de su "amigo" con uno de sus brazos. Carlos olvidó la película, y sus latidos se aceleraron. Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de James lentamente para no molestar al chico. Ambos estaban tan felices durante la película que desearon que nunca acabara.

Entraron a la casa y James abrazó al latino. El chico se paré de puntas y juntó sus labios con los de James. Era la primera vez que el latino se atrevía a algo así, ya no sentía temor desde lo ocurrido en el cine.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que eran?

Esta pregunta apareció en los pensamientos de Carlos, e inmediatamente su ánimo decayó.

Se sentaron en la sala. Y James notó el estado anímico del latino.

Se besaron, y el latino olvidó su extraña relación por un instante. Carlos se sentó el en regazo de su novio, y estaba feliz de pensarlo. Ya eran novios oficialmente, si podrían decirlo así.

El beso se tornaba apasionado, sin embargo no dejaban de hacerlo tierno y dulce.

-Sabía que eras un estúpido, James - dijo una voz, soltando el humo del cigarrillo por su boca. La voz provenía de una esquina de la sala. Carlos saltó hacia un lado y se sentó sobre el sillón. Mientras que James se levantó, mirando a su madre directamente a los ojos.

Brooke tiró el cigarrillo y lo apagó con su zapato.

-Pensé que habías cambiado tus gustos, James. ¿Acaso no sirvieron las bofetadas que te di cuando saliste de la correccional?

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? - preguntó James agresivamente.

-Necesito dinero, inmediatamente.

-Pensé que te había puesto un alto con ese tema, además ¿no eres una cualquiera para tu mejor amiga?

-Quizá, pero aun así te quitare dinero por las malas.

-No podrás.

Y Brooke le soltó una bofetada a James. Esta comenzó a ruborizarse de ira. Carlos se levantó y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Las cosas no se arreglan a golpes, señora Diamond - dijo el latino.

-Carlos, por favor vete - le pidió James.

-Carlos, lindo nombre para el juguete sexual de mi engendro. ¿Ya te llevó a la cama? ¿O simplemente eres la persona que usa cuando las hormonas se alborotan en James? - Carlos tragó saliva con dificultad y sus ojos se cristalizaron, reprimía las lágrimas -. Ya veo, eres un estúpido chico que se enamoró del millonario, ¿sabes algo? Su relación no durará siquiera un mes, eres demasiado idiota para reconocerlo, e inmaduro si cabe mencionar.

No era fuerte para contener sus lágrimas cuando lo ofendían, se rompió a llorar. Y esto enfureció terriblemente a James.

-¿Tú quién eres para ofender a mi novio? No eres nadie para ofenderlo, y primero acepta tus errores, mujer. Porque tienes muchos defectos. Así que lárgate, si vuelvo a verte aquí... no responderé a un presunto homicidio - con esto amenazó a Brooke, y la mujer salió de la casa.

Carlos se escondió en el pecho de James a llorar, y el chico alto envolvió el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, no sabe lo que dice... tu eres perfecto para mí, Carlos.

Después de estar tranquilizando a su novio, Carlos dejó de llorar.

-¿Así que... somos novios? - preguntó Carlos y James se soltó a reír.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Carlos. Puedes ser tan feliz en la peor de las circunstancias - y besó los labios del latino. Después susurró en el oído de su novio -: Tardaste en darte cuenta.

* * *

Rompió un jarrón de cristal con flores, arrojó un cuadro de pintura contra una repisa de la sala. Brooke estaba furiosa.

-¡MÁLDITO ENGENDRO! - se sentó en el sillón de su nueva sala y ocultó su cara entre las palmas de su mano, después las pasó por su cabello con desesperación.

«Nada de esto hubiera ocurrió de no ser por Hellen y su sed de venganza» pensó exasperada. Repasó todas las circunstancias, el por qué había quedado en bancarrota, su expulsiones el círculo social, la bofetada por parte de la matriarca Taylor... todo se resumía en ella.

-¿Quiso jugar conmigo? Entonces le daré una jugada que no olvidará...

* * *

**___Cabe mencionar _****_que la venganza de Kendall solo esta comenzando..._**

_**Hasta la próxima, me gustaría ver sus reviews. Recuerden que es una forma de animar a los escritores, no deben estar registrados.**_

**_-Josue, TributeRusher_**


	8. Sospecha

_**No los entretengo mas, hablamos abajo c: A leer, este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a las personas que me leen y me han dejado su review /(*-*)/**_

* * *

«Ser cauteloso, cuidadoso, y silencioso en el camino de la venganza as algo primordial. Con tan sólo dejar una migaja durante el trayecto, te puede delatar...»

–¡Pusiste en peligro a mi primo, James Diamond! ¡Y TODO EL CAMINO QUE LLEVO RECORRIDO! - gritó el rubio, y su voz viajo en ondas sonoras por toda la casa.

–Él se ofreció a hacerlo, Kendall - explicó James siguiendo los pasos del rubio.

–¿Tu instinto protector no te decía que podría ser cuestión de vida o muerte?

El chico más alto se quedó en silencio, bajó la cabeza y su mirada se tornó triste, desanimada, apagada. Permitir que Carlos plantara una cámara oculta al departamento de Brooke fue peligroso. El latino era un genio informático, y cuando escuchó un conversación entre Kendall y James acerca de Brooke y su repentina aparición en casa del chico, decidió que era buena idea tenerla bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

Solo sé lo comentó a James, este le pidió que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo Carlos no quería estar sentado sin poder ayudar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió al departamento y dejo una cámara oculta en una figurilla de madera.

–¿Pero nos da ventaja, cierto?

–Posiblemente – Kendall tenía un hábito de mover los dedos de su mano derecha, sobre la barbilla. Parecía que pensaba, que meditaba la situación –. Fueron más rápidos que yo, James. Así que... lo siento.

Y Kendall seguía culpando a James de muchas cosas.

–Estas perdonado... así que fuimos un paso adelante que tú.

–Exacto...

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

–Debíamos hacerlo, Kendall. Conozco a mi madre, si algo le sale mal querrá culpar a otros por sus errores. Ha regresado por algo... no lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

–Yo también... además no sé cómo reaccione Logan a partir de ahora.

– ¡¿Le contaste tu secreto?! – James dijo de inmediato, no tuvo que razonar más de una milésima de segundo.

–No había otra forma, James. Lo averiguó casi por sí sólo.

–"Casi" has dicho. Hubieras dejado que creyera que eras otra persona.

–¡Una mentira se puede convertir en un cuchillo, amigo! ¡Además tú eras de los primeros que pedías que se lo contara de una vez por todas!

–Ese era Carlos.

–¿Y tú no lo apoyabas?

La tensión se acumulaba en el ambiente.

–Logan podría decirle a alguno de sus amigos, y si no lo sabías en esos "algunos" se encuentra Jo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Sí, son muy amigos. Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta...

–No, no me di cuenta.

Se escuchó que alguien entró a la casa, puesto que se cerró la puerta principal. Ambos chicos dieron un pequeño salto.

–Parecen esposos – susurró Carlos.

–Cállate – le dijo James con una sonrisa. Puso sus manos en la cadera del latino y juntaron sus labios.

El rubio abrió los ojos como un par de platos.

–Son...

–Sí, lo somos.

–¿Por qué no lo mencionaron?

Carlos se encogió de hombro y trato de articular una frase, empero James lo interrumpió y la idea en la mente del latino se esfumó cuán humo de un cigarrillo.

–Creímos que... bueno...

–¿Que me sentiría mal por verlos juntos y no poder estar con Logan?

–Si...

–No se preocupen, extrañamente me siento feliz por ustedes, chicos – el rubio miró su reloj –. Lo siento, debo irme a arreglar unos asuntos con Jo...

–¿Ella te gusta? – preguntó el latino sin pensarlo.

–No, nunca lo hará – y se fue de su residencia.

Él tenía asuntos que atender en la mansión Taylor, una fiesta benéfica que apoyaba a la familia de las víctimas del avión que se estrelló contra un edificio... el acontecimiento que cambió la vida de Francis.

* * *

El rubio entró a la casa y fue recibido por su "novia" con un pequeño beso en los labios. Se sentía raro después de besar a Logan, a quien tanto había querido besar. Sentía que lo traicionaba o algo parecido.

–Vamos, mi madre quiere que estés presente en la fiesta benéfica – le dijo Jo jalando a Kendall hasta conducirlo a la sala, donde se encontraba un grupo de personas discutiendo acerca de la gala benéfica.

Ambos se sentaron, Hellen esbozó la misma sonrisa falsa que le dirigía a Kendall.

Mientras hablaban, Kendall quiso compartir una opinión.

–Creo que sería estupendo que un amigo cercano diera un discurso agradeciendo su apoyo, señora Taylor.

–"Señora" no, mi querido Kendall. Tutéame – Le mencionó, Kendall sólo asintió y Hellen prosiguió –. Sería una estupenda idea, alguien se ofrece o elijo – preguntó.

–De hecho alguien se ofreció a dar el discurso, señora Taylor.

–Oh, por supuesto fue mi querido Kendall - le sonrió con la falsedad por los cielos.

–No, en realidad fue...

–Fui yo, mi amiga - dijo Brooke en la entrada de la sala. Sonrió hacia su "amiga".

Hellen no podía creerlo.

–Me encantaría dar el discurso, si no te molesta Hellen.

No tenía más remedio. ¿Decirle que no y quedar con mala reputación ante todos los presentes?

–En absoluto – le respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada profunda a Brooke –. Quizá ya quiera un poco de té.

Se escucharon murmullos en la sala y todos se pusieron de pie para ir a tomar bebida y alimento a una barra de postres que Hellen había mandado instalar para la ocasión.

Kendall se levantó y camino hacia Brooke.

–Hola Brooke, que alegría encontrarte por aquí de nuevo – saludó amablemente, fingiendo frente a sus narices.

–Mira Kendall, te lo diré de una vez. Regresé a recuperar mi vida y lo haré despojando te de tu hermosa casa playera.

–Pero mi casa no está en venta, Brooke.

–Y si te diría que tu agente inmobiliaria no ha hecho bien los trámites... ah ya veo, cambia el asunto. Cuida tus espaldas, Kendall que esa casa será mía. Y será mejor que vayas sacando tus pertenencias el día de hoy, porque hoy es el día límite para terminar las transacciones. Aquí entre nos, el cheque que entregaste se canceló - y con esto, Brooke fue por un pastelillo a la barra de postres.

«¡¿Qué rayos hago?!» Pensaba Kendall una infinidad de veces, si quería sacar a Brooke de su camino de una vez por todas, debía tener más recursos. Y uno de ellos era Hellen.

Kendall caminó hasta Hellen.

–Que aparición tan repentina, ¿no crees Hellen?

–Trama algo... lo sé.

–Concuerdo contigo, hace unos minutos me amenazo con quitarme mi casa playera por unos problemas con la agente inmobiliaria.

–¿Enserio?

-Absolutamente.

«Bien Hellen, a quien prefieres tener de vecino: ¿al novio del u hija y el chico que no te da buena espina? ¿O a tu amiga que te traicionó?» pensó en menos de tres segundos, analizo la situación rápidamente. «Al chico».

–Kendall sólo te lo diré una vez... no permitas que te quite la casa por nada del universo entero, ¿entendiste?

–Cada palabra... – Kendall se alejó un instante de la civilización y tomó su celular. Marcó el número de James varias veces pero su amigo no contestaba. Empezó a desempeñarse con todo este asunto de la propiedad. La agente inmobiliaria de Brooke ya podía haber entregado los papeles para que la transacción fuera completada.

–Mierda – dijo el rubio en voz baja, casi como un susurro. Guardó su teléfono y observó desde una esquina a Brooke y Hellen conversando.

Disimuló para que el par de mujeres no se percatara de que estaban siendo observadas.

–Brooke, cariño – saludó Hellen –. ¿Qué haces aquí, querida?

–Reiniciar mi vida.

–Tu mejor que nadie sabes muy bien que en un mismo lugar no se puede comenzar de nuevo.

El ojiverde leía el movimiento de sus labios, no era necesario escuchar la conversación.

–En verdad lo lamento, Hellen – se disculpó la mujer.

Hellen sonrió y se acercó al oído de su amiga para susurrarle:

–Tu pecado no tiene perdón. Será mejor que te vayas de mi residencia si no quieres que exponga la verdad ante todos.

Brooke la miró unos segundos, estudiándola por completo.

–No te atreverías...

–¿No me querrás poner a prueba, cierto?

Brooke conocía casi a la perfección a Hellen, así que decidió con jugar con fuego infernal. Simplemente salió sea casa de la familia Taylor sin mirar atrás.

Un hombre se acercó a la matriarca y le dijo.

–Será estupendo el discurso de tu amiga, ¿no lo crees?

No había elección, Brooke tendría que dar el discurso este año. Además la única e sentía furia hacia Brooke era la reina de Los Ángeles.

–¡Mierda, apúrate Kendall! – se dijo a su mismo mientras buscaba una chequera para dar el cheque firmado con el valor de la casa a la agente inmobiliaria.

–Yo te salvé – le mencionó James a las espaldas del ojiverde.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De tu casa, es toda tuya – Kendall frunció el ceño, pidiendo más respuestas –. La agente inmobiliaria habló y preguntó acerca del trato de esta casa, si aceptabas ó no. Puesto que tu anterior cheque fue anulado... Compré tu casa.

El rubio se calló un instante.

–James... no sé cómo agradecerte, te pagaré de inmediato...

–No quiero dinero, no es necesario. Pero si quieres pagarme de una forma puede ser te un tiempo para Logan. Carlitos me mencionó que esta últimamente muy feliz por una "extraña razón"

–¿"Carlitos"?

–¿No le puedo poner un sobrenombre a mi novio?

Pero Kendall ya estaba en otro sitio dentro de su mente: pensando en Logan.

–¿Enserio está más feliz? ¿Y el cómo lo sabe?

–Sí, lo describe como "lleno de vida". Son amigos desde hace tiempo... Especie de mejores amigos.

–Estás haciendo que ponga en peligro mi secreto...

–Te encantará estar con él, ya lo verás.

–Pero tendrá que ser luego... primero debo deshacerme de Brooke.

Los tacones de la mujer provocaban un eco en todo su lujoso apartamento. Daba vueltas de aquí a allá. No era posible que la transacción de la casa playera hubiera sido nula puesto que otro comprador (James) entregó el cheque primero de Brooke. Por supuesto ella no sabía que su hijo había comprado la casa. Tanto Hellen como James querían a Brooke cerca de ellos. Tan sólo pensarlos les daba náuseas.

Entonces entró Michael, furioso.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa?! – pregunta entre gritando el amante de Brooke.

– ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi amiga?

–Tú mejor que nadie sabes que dejó de serlo en el momento en que se enteró de lo nuestro.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Sentarme todo el día a esperar que quizá me visites? – le pregunta subiendo el tono de voz –. Pues no lo haré.

– Te los divierto, Brooke: No vuelvas a entrar a la casa.

– ¿Otra amenaza? Wow ustedes siempre amenazando gente, creo en una cosa acerca de ustedes: quieren tener sometidos a todas las personas que las rodean.

– ¡No vuelvas a entrar!

– ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me mandarás matar?

– Te juro que te arrepentirás... si Hellen quiere castigarte, no podré intervenir. Ya la conoces, es una perra maldita.

Michael dijo esto último dando media vuelta ya saliendo del apartamento. Brooke se enfureció y tomó un retrato y lo arrojó al suelo. El cristal se hizo añicos y los zapatos de la mujer pisaron los cristales. La fotografía se salido el marco y Brooke la levantó.

En la fotografía, están ella y Hellen abrazadas como buenas amigas que eran en una fiesta hacer varios años atrás. Vio la fotografía y encontró algo peculiar en ella. Así que tomó la lupa y la acercó al punto exacto para apreciar una curiosidad.

Era Kendall hace unos años, al fondo de la fotografía. Al parecer estaba trabajando como mesero en aquella fiesta que había ofrecido la familia más adinera de toda la zona, incluso de la ciudad.

–Si no me entregas la casa... expondré tu oscuro pasado, Kendall Knight.

* * *

– ¿Y hay algún plan para esa noche? – preguntó James siguiendo a Kendall por las calles de la ciudad. Ambos llevaban lentes de sol y ropa cómoda para soportar el calor infernal que reinaba ese día

–Aún no lo sé. Quizá si lo haya.

–¿Por qué casi no hablas de este tema cuando Carlos está presente?

–No está muy de acuerdo con mi venganza, lo comprendo. Y creo que tampoco lo está Logan…

–Tienes razón.

Ambos seguían caminando.

–Debo averiguar lo que trama Brooke. Uno de sus objetivos falló, pero no es el único que le queda. Tiene otros.

– ¿No pensarás que tenga algo que ver con el discurso?

Con esto, el rubio se paró en seco y dio media vuelta quedando frente a James.

–No me había puesto a reflexionarlo. Probablemente tengas razón, debo espiarla de alguno forma posible.

–Te ayudaré, déjame intentarlo.

–No te pondré en peligro. Nunca te has puesto a reflexionar el peligro que conlleva dejar una mínima pista del hecho que realizaste, James. Con una migaja que dejes, todo se va por la borda.

–Soy cauteloso.

–Si intervienes, estas poniendo en peligro a Carlos también.

–Por favor, te lo suplico – le rogó James.

–Bien, pero aún estoy estructurando la operación.

Entonces James entró al apartamento de Brooke alrededor de las diez de la mañana, un día antes de la fiesta de beneficencia. Tuvo que forzar la cerradura, sin embargo le fue pan comido puesto que Kendall le había enseñado como abrir una cerradura con una ganzúa.

Buscaba un documento donde Brooke escribiría el discurso "agradeciendo" a la familia Taylor por su apoyo a las familias afectadas después del acto terrorista.

Encendió la computadora personal de Brooke y encontró el documento terminado. Lo leyó rápidamente, no tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que salir lo antes posible de esa casa. No tuvo tiempo de siquiera eliminar el archivo. Las órdenes de Kendall fueron claras: no tardarse más de quince minutos. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del apartamento, vio la fotografía y la examino.

Inmediatamente localizó la figura de Kendall. Abrió los ojos como platos.

–Mierda… Brooke ya lo sabe – maldijo James y dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa.

Salió del edificio por la parte trasera. Tomó su celular y le llamó a su amigo.

–Houston, tenemos un problema – le mencionó James.

* * *

–¿Cómo es posible que salgas en la fotografía?

–Fue hace unos años... mi Sensei me mandó aquí para localizar y estudiar a mis víctimas. Me ofrecí como voluntario para trabajar en servicio en aquella fiesta.

* * *

_– ¿Eres Francis, cierto?_

_–Así es._

_–Llegas tarde, ya deberías estar trabajando._

_–Lo siento – Francis llevaba una peluca y unos lentes de contacto que cambiaban el pigmento esmeralda de sus ojos por un color marrón._

_Entró al salón y comenzó a servir en las mesas. Buscaba con la mirada a la mujer conocida como Hellen Taylor, no podía acercársele pero si estudiarla por lo lejos._

_–Hellen, querida – dijo Brooke, una mujer que acompañaba a Hellen. Francis no podía reconocer quien era esa mujer, por más que explotaba en su memoria –. Tomémonos una foto juntas._

_Ellas se arreglaron para la captura de la fotografía, Francis no se percató de ello y creyó que estaba fuera del cuadro de imagen, sin embargo elevó la barbilla y la fotografía se tomó. Alcanzando a inmortalizar la imagen de Kendall en ella._

* * *

–Estoy pensando en una solución a ello. Si pregunta, podríamos decir que trabajabas en ese entonces...

–No funcionaria de nada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, Kendall?

El ojiverde recordaba esa noche a la perfección, cada segundo que vivió, que los observó.

–Fue antes de mi cambio de nombre… antes de que Ryusei se deshiciera de mi pasado.

–¿Y?

–He monitoreado los movimientos en línea de nuestra querida Brooke, y hace unos momentos pidió una lista de los trabajadores de aquella fiesta... se dará cuenta que era Francis German y no Kendall Knight. Debo buscar otra forma…

–Y Kendall: en el discurso expondrá a la familia Taylor.

* * *

La elegancia abundaba en las personas. Las mujeres presumían sus joyas a la luz del enorme salón donde sería la fiesta de beneficencia. Los hombres iban escoltando a las damas por los pasillos y saludaban a sus rivales en el ámbito económico. La hipocresía es noche no podría estar más elevada entre las supuestas amistades entre los invitados.

Kendall bajó por unas escaleras con un traje negro, se veía más apuesto de lo usual. Observaba a cada uno de los invitados, buscando a su "llave". La encontró y sedirigiohasta ella. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ya no se sentía muy cómodo besando a la chica en los labios.

–Vamos a saludar a mis padres – Kendall siguió a Jo de mala forma, empero este lo ocultaba increíblemente.

Después de saludar a sus padres, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. En el trayecto, se toparon con Mitchell y Camille.

–Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? – saludó Camille.

–Bien, gracias por preguntar.

–Estoy ansiosa por saber el discurso de bienvenida que dará Brooke Diamond, su re-aparición fue muy improvista – mencionó Jo iniciando un tema de conversación en el círculo social que se había formado. Sin embargó Kendall se fue del tema y vio como Brooke entraba a la fiesta. Los fotógrafos capturaban la espectacular imagen de Brooke.

Llevaba un vestido rojo y un collar de perlas. Su figura resaltaba con esa ropa y atraía la atención de varios invitados.

–Querida, ¿cuál crees que sea la intención dé Brooke al hacer ese discurso? – preguntó Michael al oído de su esposa.

–No tengo la menor idea, pero no será buena.

Ellos observaron como Brooke caminó hasta ellos.

–Hola – saludó Brooke. Hellen esbozó una sonrisa con dificultad pero aún así lo hizo.

–¡Que deslumbrante estas! – exclamó Hellen al estudiar y criticar la apariencia de Brooke dentro de su mente.

–No tanto como la anfitriona – el par de mujeres rieron.

–Discúlpame, debo hacer una llamada.

Hellen se alejó de su "amiga" y le llamó a su jefe de seguridad, Frank Banes.

–Frank, uf estaba preocupada acerca de que no contestaras. Te tengo un trabajo.

_– ¿Cuál es el tipo de trabajo? _

–Necesito que vayas al apartamento de Brooke y busques el discurso que dictará en un par de horas. El tiempo es limitado, debo estar enterada de lo que recitará. En cuanto leas el discurso, háblame.

_–Por supuesto, inmediatamente iré al apartamento._

Y la llamada finalizó.

La fiesta tomaba su curso, Kendall tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Debía sacar la fotografía del apartamento de Brooke esta misma noche, pero sospecharían y se percatarían de la ausencia del joven, en especial Jo.

«Necesito sacar la fotografía del apartamento» pensaba Kendall una y otra vez.

Lucy se acercó a los anfitriones de la fiesta y le dijo que era hora de que tomarán sus asientos. Frank aún no hacia la llamada y Hellen no estaba preparada para recibir una sorpresa de su vieja amiga.

Su celular sonó. Michael miró a su esposa.

–Apaga tu celular, querida.

–No durará mucho, Michael.

La mujer contestó, haciendo caso omiso a las supuestas órdenes de su esposo. Sin embargo él había perdido su autoridad sobre Hellen desde que su secreto salió a la luz y llegó a los oídos de la matriarca de la familia.

– ¿Aló?

_–Hellen, encontré el archivo donde Hellen redactó el discurso. Expondrá su conspiración contra Kent Germán._

– ¿Estas bromeando?

_–No, es cien por ciento cierto._

–Me encargaré que la hija de puta no se atreva a articular una sola palabra del discurso. Sino, se irá al infierno con nosotros.

_–Bien, ¿algo más que desees?_

–Envíala lejos – dijo Hellen dando fin a la conversación.

Hellen se levantó y se dirigió hacia Brooke,

–Brooke, te deseó la mejor de las suertes con tu discurso.

–Gracias, supongo…

–Espero que no menciones la conspiración – Brooke se quedó en _shock. _Hellen abrazó a su amiga y susurró a su oído:– Mis sonrisa reflejará mi desprecio, y mis abrazos cuán odio siento hacia ti.

Y se alejó de su amiga, regresando a su asiento.

Lucy subió al escenario, sentía esa emoción, esas ganas de ganar fama y fortuna al presentar a Brooke Diamond.

– ¡Damas y Caballeros, esta noche celebramos la Fiesta Benéfica Familia con Brazos Abiertos! ¡Demos le un fuerte aplauso a nuestros anfitriones: Michael y Hellen Taylor!

La pareja se levantó de sus asientos, y daban las gracias a los aplausos y vítores del público con un ligero movimiento de sus cabezas. Después se sentaron y Lucy prosiguió.

–Para dar inicio a esta noche, Brooke Diamond dará un pequeño discurso.

De nuevo aplaudieron. Y en ese momento Kendall tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de James.

–James, necesito que vayas a casa de Brooke, robes la foto y la lista de invitados.

_–Tomaste confianza en este tipo de trabajos._

–Debo impedir que los exponga.

Y le colgó. No podía hablar cuando todo el público dejara de aplaudir.

–Gracias por su atención. Hoy hace doce años surgió esta beneficencia por parte de la familia Taylor al querer ayudar a las víctimas de ese horrible acto terrorista.

Brooke le dio un último vistazo a su discurso. Debía seguir con su plan, o cambiar el curso totalmente.

_"[...] Invitados, familia Taylor. Todo esto ha sido mentira. El acto de terrorismo no fue provocado ni planeado por Kent Germán, sino por Michael y Hellen Taylor. Fue si chivó expiatorio y ahora quieren venderles una total mentira "ayudando" a la familia a superar su trauma. Me usaron para testificar en contra del inocente hombre. La familia Taylor fue una gran amistad de Kent, y ¿cómo usaron su poder? ¡En contra! No merecen estar donde se encuentran en este momento, ¡deberían estar ardiendo en el infierno! […]"_

–Invitados, familia Taylor. Bienvenidos a esta fiesta de Beneficencia. Por último, gracias por su apoyo – y los invitados aplaudieron.

Brooke ya no quería estar un minuto más en la fiesta. Se sentía terrible con lo dicho por parte de su amiga. Salió del lugar y se dirigió a su apartamento. Estaba llorando, quizá había perdido.

Entró a su casa y una luz tenía estaba encendida. Y con esa luz se iluminaba una figura humana: Frank.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Gritó Brooke asustada por observar el jefe de seguridad de los Taylor – ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!

–Sospechaba de ti, hasta que lo deduje con tu discurso: Tú incendiaste la casa de Reginald Bitters, tú secuestraste a la Doctora Wainwright.

–¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!

–Eres una zorra maldita que quieres vengarte de la familia Taylor.

–¡Eres un estúpido, largo de mi casa! – Brooke golpeó la mandíbula de Frank. Como defensa y acto seguido este le regreso un golpe. Tacleó a la mujer pero esta se levantó del suelo. Sin embargo Frank hizo un movimiento con sus piernas y volvió a tirar a la mujer, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello, impidiéndole la circulación del aire.

Brooke rasgó la piel alrededor de los ojos y esto le permitió reincorporarse de nuevo. La mujer pateó sus genitales y después su rodilla.

Corrió hacia arriba, subiendo las escaleras que conducían al tejado.

–¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! – gritaba a todo pulmón mientras Frank perseguía a la mujer. Llegando al tejado, Brooke se detuvo en los barrotes y gritó de nuevo pidiendo ayuda.

El hombre jaló a la mujer hacia atrás y la golpeo. El dolor creció en la mandíbula de Brooke pero lo toleró. Por último acto, golpeo si rótula y Brooke dio un traspié hacia atrás.

Lentamente Brooke su espalda se inclinó contra el barandal Estiró su mano pidiendo la ayuda de Frank para regresar al suelo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Brooke caía desde el tejado, a un principio gritó empero dejó de hacerlo.

Su cuerpo impacto contra el techo del automóvil. Rompió el parabrisas y el cristal voló en mil pedacitos. Los gritos de las personas que se encontraban en la calle surgieron cuando el cuerpo y su impacto contra el automóvil provocaron un sonido estruendoso.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban cerrados y de su boca salió un chorlito de sangre.

–¡Llamen a una ambulancia! – gritó una mujer, vuelta loca por la situación. Todas las personas corrían de un lado a otro, pidiendo ayuda.

Frank observó desde el tejado el cuerpo inerte de Brooke, con un mínimo grado de vida restante en su cuerpo, se retiró del apartamento. Sabiendo que, había cometido homicidio…

* * *

_**Bom bom! Como se les hizo el capítulo? Estoy feliz por ver TODOS sus comentarios que me dejan, es increíble como les esta gustando la historia! En verdad amo sus reviews! :]**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve una serie de bloqueos para escribir el capitulo, pero por fin lo termine y creí que le puse intensidad *-* (creo que es lo que les gusta) **_

_**Me gustaría saber como les pareció este capitulo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias c: Les agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia y su largo camino que falta por recorrer :3 gracias a mis lectores. Los amo!**_

_-Josué, TributeRusher_


	9. Culpa

_**Hello Everyone! :D como están todos? Espero que bien :) bueno primero les agradezco sus reviews que me hacen llorar, brincar y bailar como vil loco cada es que me escriben un simple pero valioso comentario! Me anima verlos para seguir escribiendo, es que ustedes son tan alskosjskw, lo amo! **_

_**Segunda: conseguí dejarlos boquiabiertos y eso fue un gran logro para mi :')**_

_**Tercera: trataré de no demorarme escribiendo cada capítulo porque les tengo una propuesta que muchos me han dicho que la cumpla, pero también quiero saber la opinion de los demás, con eso nos pasamos al punto número cuerto.**_

_**Cuarta (IMPORTANTE): tengo planeado, o mejor dicho surgió la idea de extender el fic y dividirlo en tres partes. O sea, como "secuelas" pero aquí mismo. Puesto que esta trama tiene mucho que contar, puede que algunos capítulos no estén tan intensos o no haya tanto Kogan o Jarlos, sin embargo se necesita historia y problemas, por ello esta idea. ¿Qué me dicen?**_

_**Bueno, quiero saberlo por favor! Los dejo leer, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! :D**_

* * *

Y entró en la casa, forzando la cerradura una vez más. Llevaba ropa totalmente negra que ayudaba a camuflajearse en la casa. Su cuerpo se veía más atractivo con la ropa negra, lo hacía parecer más peligroso. James nunca había usado ropa negra en su totalidad. Se quitó la capucha al cruzar el umbral.

Directamente fue por la fotografía y la lista de invitados que se encontraba sobre un escritorio. Ahí seguían los cristales, esto le pareció completamente extraño a James. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso al asunto y siguió con el plan. También tenía otro trabajo, recuperar la cámara oculta en la figurilla de madera. Caminó hasta otra mesita donde la cámara tenía una visibilidad de toda la primera planta del apartamento.

Escuchó una sirena policíaca, esto le pareció muy extraño. Se acercó por la ventana y miró al exterior. Vio una extraña figura contra un automóvil, pero ignoró el asunto por completo. La curiosidad y el temor invadieron su cuerpo, así que decidió subir al tejado para mirar lo que ocurría. Subió las escaleras y salió hacia el tejado, se asomó por el barandal y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás a mirar el cuerpo de Brooke sobre un techo automovilístico. Reaccionó rápido, marcó el número telefónico de Kendall al apreciar la situación.

– _¿Lo conseguiste? _– preguntó Kendall a contestar.

– Eso no es importante en este preciso momento – tragó saliva –. Creo que Brooke se suicidó.

_–Aléjate de allí ahora mismo. Si la policía entra en el apartamento y te encuentran, te convertirás en sospechoso de inmediato. ¡Ahora mismo!_

Sentía algo extraño al ver a su madre semi-muerta, o muerta. En cualquiera de los dos casos era raro. No era un sentimiento de tristeza, pero al fin de cuentas era su madre.

Condujo rápido hasta su casa, estaba sólo. Sentía más miedo que compasión. Si habita intentado suicidarse, el video demostraría algo. Así que conectó la cámara oculta a la computadora y vio todas las grabaciones:

_«– ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me mandarás matar?_

_– Te juro que te arrepentirás... si Hellen quiere castigarte, no podré intervenir. Ya la conoces, es una perra maldita»_

Le adelantó un poco más a la grabación, aún estaba conmocionando. Sin embargo su miedo aumentó aún más cuando la grabación de esa misma noche comenzó su curso.

La presencia de Frank, la acusación, la pelea, los gritos de Brooke que suplicaban ayuda, después un grito, y si se prestaba atención a la situación: el impacto de un cuerpo contra el metal de un automóvil.

Volvió a llamar a su amigo.

– Kendall, creo que un tal Frank ha asesinado a Brooke.

_– ¿Frank? Ese tal Frank es el jefe de seguridad de la familia Taylor… no puede ser… necesito que vengas y me muestres el video ahora mismo, por favor._

– En unos minutos llego, trataré de no demorarme.

* * *

Kendall esperaba impaciente, dando vueltas por toda la sala. Tenía muchas preguntas acerca de la situación. Sentía temor. Si Frank en verdad se atrevió asesinar a Brooke, no tardaría en hacerlo si lo descubriese alguien externo a la familia multimillonaria.

No podía permitir que la situación se le resbale de las manos, debía ser cuidadoso para que el producto se le derramara y provocara aún más daños colaterales. Puede que Kendall necesitaba deshacerse de Brooke, pero no de la forma brutal en que lo hizo Frank Banes.

– ¡Kendall! – gritó James.

– Estoy en la sala – respondió el rubio. James llevaba una laptop en sus manos con las grabaciones guardas en una carpeta dentro del computador.

No avisó más, simplemente dejó la computadora sobre la mesa de centro en la sala y ambos tomaron asiento en el sillón para analizar el video.

Al finalizar la grabación, se escuchó el estruendoso impacto.

Kendall se quedó callado, mirando al infinito. Conmocionado.

– ¿Trajiste la fotografía y la lista de invitados?

– Aquí están – el chico de ojos avellana le entregó ambos documentos –. ¿Qué piensas acerca del video?

– Qué Frank si intentó matarla…

* * *

Hellen corría por los pasillos del hospital, sus tacones hacían eco por el laberinto llamado hospital. A sus espaldas, se encontraba Jo. No sabía lo que ocurría además de que Brooke había tenido un "accidente" hace unas horas.

– ¿Disculpe, donde se encuentra la paciente Brooke Diamond? – Hellen se detuvo con una enfermera

– En el quirófano. Pero le puedo mostrar donde será su habitación si sale con vida…

– ¿Si sale con vida? ¿A qué se refiere?

– Su habitación sería la número 678… Saltó del edificio, señora – respondió, alejándose.

Hellen y Jo comenzaron a correr. Allí en una pequeña sala de espera, se encontraba Mitchell, Camille y Michael. Hellen camino hasta su esposo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Trató de suicidarse?

– Eso es imposible, no tenía motivos… a menos que tu sé los dieras.

Hellen comenzó a reír.

– Já. Como si quisiera algo de esa mujer…

– ¿Qué mierda le dijiste? – preguntó Michael con furia creciendo dentro de él.

– Simplemente que la odiaba…

– ¡Ella no te dio motivos para hacerlo!

– ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que ocurrió, Michael? O mejor lo conversamos en la casa…

– Te diré esto. Ella no fue la que te engañó – dijo agresivamente en un susurro.

Después de varias horas, un doctor se acercó a la familia. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir la noticia.

– Salió con vida. Sin embargo está en estado comatoso. Es un caso muy extraño, puesto que fue una caída de cinco pisos y aun así el cuerpo sigue con vitalidad. El cráneo sufrió un golpe duro, pero tenemos esperanza de que se recupere, aunque no podemos asegurar nada aún – explicó el doctor.

– Gracias Doctor – dijeron al unísono Hellen y Michael.

Los demás se fueron, y sólo se quedaron los padres al lado de Brooke durante un tiempo.

* * *

Logan tocó la puerta de la casa de Kendall. Para su suerte, Jo no se encontraba allí.

Kendall abrió la puerta con una sonrisa blanca y única. Le permitió el paso a Logan, y después de cerrar la puerta, le dio un abrazo envolviendo el cuerpo del pequeño. El rubio escuchó un jadeo, miró hacia abajo y vio a Logan llorando contra su pecho, ocultando sus ojos entre la camisa del ojiverde. Kendall decidió encaminar a Logan a la sala. Ayudó a sentarlo, y después él lo hizo.

– ¿Esto es real? ¿Eres Francis Germán?

– Si, absolutamente todo…

Lloro con las potencia, abrazando a Kendall con más fuerza.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrar que todos es real? ¿Con esto? – y simplemente acunó la barbilla del moreno con sus dedos, y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Dando un tierno y dulce beso.

Logan sonrió. Definitivamente Kendall era la medicina de Logan, que aliviaba todos sus problemas y los desaparecía tan fácil como un "puf".

Simplemente el Moreno abrazo a Kendall y se apoyó en su hombro.

– No quiero ir a mi casa… No quiero estar sólo, no esta noche – susurró en un hilo de voz.

– Quédate conmigo, Logie. Esta también es tu casa – le plantó un beso es la cima de la cabeza.

Poco a poco Logan fue quedándose dormido, Kendall lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación principal. Lo recostó en su propia cama y se alejó menos de diez centímetros cuando una mano agarro su muñeca.

– Duerme conmigo… – susurró adormitado. Kendall sonrió y asintió. Se recostó a un lado de él, y Logan lo busco y se recostó sobre su pecho. El rubio sonrió y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Logie, decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, y dormir.

* * *

– Mejor llama a la puerta, James.

– Tranquilo Carlitos, él siempre me ha dejado entrar sin permiso.

– ¿Carlitos?

– Si, eres _mi _Car-li-tos – y le plantó un beso en su frente el latino hizo un puchero por el sobrenombre y entraron a la casa por el porche trasero. Abrieron la puerta de cristal e hicieron a un lado la lustrosa cortina de tela trasparente color blanco. No había mucho ruido en la casa, y les pareció extraño.

Se podía escuchar un alfiler tocar el suelo.

– Te lo dije – le replicó el latino tomando la mano de su novio.

– Cállate – le dijo James con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras y James se asomó hacia arriba.

– ¡Kendall! – le gritó y entonces su amigo salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras.

– Ssht, no hagan demasiado ruido. Logan está dormido arriba…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás loco Kendall? Sabes que si le haces daño a Logan no podrá… – comenzó Carlos confuso.

– No ocurrió nada, Carlos. Simplemente vino con una realidad nublada por su cerebro que quería aclaras, es todo – le explicó Kendall –. ¿Y qué ocurre?

– ¿Has escuchado el dicho: "Hierba mala nunca muere"? – Kendall no comprendía lo que pasaba.

– No murió, ¿cierto?

James negó con la cabeza.

– La única forma de exponer a Frank es con la grabación. Acaba de surgir una idea, pero eso te involucra – señaló a Carlos.

– Por supuesto… – aceptó Carlos.

– Ni loco – le dijo James, abrazando al latino.

– Quiero hacerlo… ¿cuál es tu plan, Kendall?

* * *

Lucy seguía a Hellen como un perro detrás del hueso por toda la casa. Puesto que la fiesta más importante celebrada en Estados Unidos de América estaba un tanto cerca: 4 de Julio. Y la fiesta más grande de toda la zona se celebraba en la gigantesca mansión solariega Taylor. Tenían pocos días para montar los preparativos de la gran fiesta. Y Lucy era perfecta para ese tipo de cosas.

– Y por aquí quiero que esté la mesa principal – señaló Hellen.

– Por supuesto.

– Y encárgate de la decoración.

Kendall entró en la casa, no se encontraba allí Jo. Así que fue a saludar a Lucy.

– Hey.

– Hey.

– ¿Mucho trabajo?

– Estoy trabajando para la Reina Roja en persona, eso es un sí.

– ¿Estoy en la lista?

– Como no estarías. Eres novio de Jo – lo dijo en un tono tan repugnante, Kendall lo notó y la mira de reojo mientras caminaban.

– ¿Además a quien invitarás?

– Jo me pidió que invitará a James Diamond. El joven multimillonario.

– Wow, será una noche fantástica. Lucy, me marcho para no hacer estorbo por aquí. Nos vemos luego.

Mientras salía, su teléfono sonó. Contestó instantáneamente al observar que era James. La única forma de deshacerse de Frank era exponerlo. Si había dañado a Brooke, no dudaría en hacerlo con alguien más. En ese punto, hasta Hellen le era importante a Kendall.

_–El video está listo para ser enviado…_

– Espero que de forma anónima y que no haya forma de rastrear la fuente.

– _Carlos está completamente seguro de ello. Él es el genio informático, yo no. _

– Bien, envíalo.

– _Listo, sólo esperemos._

Kendall salió de la casa, sabía que no sería seguro estar allí más tiempo de lo esperado. En pocos minutos, Michael iba a explotar por el video.

– Ya voy para allá. Michael está a punto de explotar.

– _Si sigue amando a Brooke, se deshará de Frank inmediatamente… – _mencionó James.

– _Ese tipo me da miedo…_ – Kendall escuchó a Carlos susurrar.

– Tranquilo, ya no nos dará problemas.

Y colgó. Se dirigió a su casa, donde sus amigos los esperaban.

– ¿Carlos, qué haces? – le preguntó James mientras observaba al latino trabajando en la computadora.

– Estoy accediendo a las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión Taylor.

– ¿Estás loco?

– James Diamond, mi novio, unos años mayor que yo y me reprende de todo.

James comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su novio.

– Ssht, James. Logan está dormido allí arriba. Además debo de acceder al sistema.

Aparecían números tras números. Carlos tenía su mirada enfocada en el monitor.

– ¿Ni siquiera dejarás la computadora por mí?

Le preguntó James fingiendo que hacia Carlos, sacudiendo su camisa.

– No caeré dos veces, James.

– Oh, vamos a nadar…

– Serán unos minutos.

Kendall entró por la puerta principal y caminó con rapidez hacia la sala. Frunció el ceño al apreciar que Carlos trabajaba con cientos de números.

– No preguntaré que te encuentras haciendo, pero supongo que nos favorecerá en un aspecto.

– Me amaras después de esto.

– Es imposible, eres mi primo…

– Da igual, me querrás más.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció un mensaje que sólo Carlos leyó.

– Bien, obtuve el acceso…

Y en el monitor aparecieron todas las cámaras de seguridad en la mansión Taylor, una de ellas: el estudio de Michael.

– Wow, eres el mejor Carlos – exclamó James dándole un beso en su mejilla.

– Ahora podremos ver la reacción de Michael al reproducir el video – explicó Carlos.

Michael se sentó tras su escritorio. Un mensaje apareció en el monitor de su computadora. Abrió el e-mail y un archivo adjunto venía acompañado con un mensaje textual.

"_No confíes en nadie_"

Y abrió el video.

La acusación, la pelea, Brooke corriendo pisó arriba, un grito y después un impacto.

Michael abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado por las escenas que había apreciado hace unos minutos. Simplemente no podía cree que su propio jefe de seguridad, su amigo leal que le ocultaba todos los secretos de su romance con Brooke, pudiera haber asesinado a su amante.

Él se levantó de su asiento y llamó a Frank a su teléfono celular.

– Hey Frank, ¿podrías conversar en un restaurante?

– Claro que sí.

El hombre de la familia le dio la dirección y enseguida fue a su vehículo. Debía ponerle un alto a la situación. Llegó al restaurante y se dirigió al bar que había dentro. Ya se encontraba Frank. El patriarca había repasado por su cabeza el ultimátum que le diría a su jefe de seguridad.

– Michael – saludó cortésmente el jefe.

– No vuelvas a hablarme así, hijo de puta.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas?

– Será mejor que renuncies ahora mismo, sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias más tarde.

Frank arqueó una ceja, la idea acerca de que Michael conocía la verdad sólo cruzo por su cabeza.

– Sé que intentaste matar a Brooke. ¿Hellen te dijo que lo hicieras? ¿No sientes qué la culpa te está comiendo vivo?

– Estaba tratando de destruir esta familia.

– No tenías pruebas, sólo la acusaste. Vete, no te quiero volver a ver por estos rumbos. Hay una maleta de dinero con cinco millones de dólares en el maletero del vehículo que te espera fuera.

Simplemente se levantó y salió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Frank se dirigió al edificio donde vivía Brooke. Tenía la idea de buscar las grabaciones de los pasillos para borrar la evidencia.

Allí estaba un guardia. Frank le pidió que si le permitía mirar los vídeos de aquel día, tuvo que sobornarlo.

– Por favor, reproduzca las grabaciones de aquel día.

El guardia hizo caso, adelantaba la velocidad. Observó el video donde entraba al apartamento, y después a James.

– James Diamond… el multimillonario.

* * *

La fiesta más grande ya arrancaba en la mansión. Todos los invitados, o por lo menos la mayoría asistieron. Kendall llegó junto con James y Carlos. La mayoría de la zona más privilegiada había sido invitada. A James no le importó que Carlos no hubiese sido invitado, pero aun así lo llevó consigo. Quería pasar una de las fiestas más importante con su novio.

– ¡Kendall! – corrió Jo a saludar a su novio, dándole un beso en sus labios.

– Jo, te presentó a James Diamond – James estrechó la mano con Jo – y Carlos García – este hizo lo mismo –. Voy a buscar a Lucy para felicitarla por el espléndido trabajo. No tardo.

El ojiverde llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca. Caminó hasta con Lucy, que llevaba una Tablet en su mano. No podía soltarla ni un sólo minuto puesto que debí vigilar cada minuto.

– ¡Felicidades Lucy! ¡La fiesta es increíble! – le dio un pequeño abrazó a su amiga.

– Gracias, estoy vuelta loca.

– Deberías tomar un trago, es nuestro día – Kendall tomó un par de copas de champagne y se la entregó a Lucy –. Salud – chocaron levemente sus copas.

La noche tomaba su curso, otra fiesta más en los Ángeles. El rubio ya se había acostumbrado a tantas fiestas en un mes. Jo estaba junto a Kendall, tomando su mano.

«Debo parecer normal, actuar como Kendall Knight: el chico enamorado de Jo» pensaba mientras caminaba de la mano con su acompañante.

James estaba con Carlos. Hablaban de diversos temas. Carlos reía, y ese sonido le fascinaba al chico alto.

– Iré por un vaso de soda, mi Carlitos no debe tomar vino – dijo James, tocando la punta de su nariz. Se dirigió a la barra de bebidas y pidió un par de sodas de limón.

Espero unos cuantos segundos, y sintió una punta afilada en la parte baja de su espalda.

– James Diamond… será mejor que acates mis órdenes a partir de ahora, si quieres vivir. Sígueme – James siguió a Frank, que lo amenazaba con un cuchillo. Lo condujo hasta la casa donde se hospedaba Camille, la casa de piscina.

Cuando ambos entraron, Frank pateo a James por la parte trasera de sus rodillas, derribándolo, James se levantó listo para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

– ¿Qué hacías en casa de Brooke?

– Es mi madre…

– Oí que no tienen buena relación – Golpeó sus costillas con rapidez y después cayó el chico. Posteriormente sacó una pistola de su sacó y apuntó a sus rotulas –. Creo que tú fuiste el que instaló la cámara dentro de la casa, ¿no es así?

– No…

– Escucha bien lo que te diré, no te quiero volver a ver frente mío o interfiriendo. Si no, yo mismo te roturaré.

Frank salió de la casa de la piscina.

James se levantó del suelo como pudo e hizo lo mismo. Buscó a Kendall y lo llevó a un lugar donde nadie lo escucharía.

– El psicópata de Frank Bañes me amenazó con volarme las rótulas. Nos descubrió, por lo menos a mí. Pero no tarda en hacerlo contigo…

– Demonios… ya nos ocuparemos de él. Disfruta la noche.

– ¿¡Cómo puedes creer que disfrutaré la noche?! Estas sólo a partir de ahora…

– James… ¡James!

Kendall se desesperó, pero tuvo que retomar la compostura puesto que Jo llegó a donde se encontraba.

– Falta poco para media noche, vamos a tomar algo – Jo jaló a Kendall hasta el bar. Y el momento que nadie se esperaba llegó: Logan arribó a la fiesta. Camino hasta los jardines, lugar donde se desarrollaba toda la fiesta.

En ese preciso instante, Jo besó a Kendall.

Logan los vio, y sintió un golpe bajo. Un golpe en su corazón, fue duro, extremadamente duró para sus ojos, para su corazón lastimado a traves de los años.

Los ojos se le hundieron de lágrimas. Quería correr.

Kendall miró a Logan y lentamente detuvo el beso para que Jo no se diera cuenta de la situación.

Logan corrió, empujando gente abriendo su paso hasta el muelle de la gran casa. El muelle conducía a la playa, eran cientos de metros que correr. Sin embargo Kendall lo siguió. El moreno se detuvo hasta el final del muelle, había dejado atrás todo el ambiente.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? – gritó Logan –. Después de tanto tiempo queriendo ver a mi amigo, de abrazarlo, pensando que estaba muerto… Duele.

Sentía un golpe, una herida en su corazón. Lloraba con fuerza, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pasar saliva. Logan presentía que un ataque estaba por venir.

– ¿Crees que no me duele a mí? ¿Estar todo el tiempo con alguien que no me atrae y mucho menos me interesa? ¿Crees que no duele imaginar todo lo que hubiéramos vivido? ¿Crees que no duele verte y querer besarte como si no hubiera mañana? Logan, me duele como no tienes idea…

"Solamente quiero estar contigo, no con otra persona. No habrá dos como tú, nunca. Pero mi pasado no lo permite. Es doloroso perder a una familia, a mi todo llamado Hortense Mitchell.

"Quisiera tomar tu mano todos los días y presumir que eres mío. Pero no puedo. Ellos me lo arrebataron todo. Lo que me hicieron, lo que te hicieron a ti no tiene perdón, Logie.

Logan lloraba aún más, y Kendall se le acercó.

– Toda mi vida entera he deseado estar contigo… ella es sólo una herramienta para destruirlos, para que paguen.

Logan quería articular una palabra, pero se le dificultaba.

– ¿Soy un juguete para ti?

– No… nunca lo serás. Lo juro.

Kendall tomó la cara de Logan con sus manos, lentamente acercó sus labios con los del pequeño chico. Y lo besó con fuerza desgarradora.

Un fuego artificial salió despegado hacia el cielo, provocando una hermosa explosión de color mientras los chicos se besaban.

– Lo juras… ¿por el meñique?

– Por el meñique.

Y simplemente se besaron de nuevo, bajo los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo de toda la costa…

* * *

_**Bueno, les gustó? háganmelo saber por favor c: un review no les roba más de un minuto (no deben estar registrados). Aceptó todo tipo de comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, dudas... Etc.**_

_**Quiero pasar de nuevo al punto cuatro: si les agrada? El camino será largo, pero les prometo poner todo de mi para que cada vez más les guste la historia. **_

_**Una vez más, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS, LOS RE-AMO!**_

_**Estoy a sus órdenes :3 Amor & Paz. Un beso :***_

_-Josué, TributeRusher_


End file.
